I Never Wanted You To Find Out
by t3ars0fglass
Summary: 19 years ago, she left Republic City with a secret that she never wanted him to find out. Now, that secret may just come back to haunt her. The secret is all she has left. Not a one-shot! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my very first EVER fanfic, and to be honest….IM SCARED! I ship LinZin 150% I dont really like Pema, but she's in this story….grrr. ANYWAYSSSS I really hope you like it, and please please pretty pretty please review….This will definitely NOT be a one-shot….if it gets enough reviews:D (P.S. I'm going to continue this story as long as I can, which means if I can do it, maybe like 20 something chapters? Or morrreeee!) Oh and I won't make you wait a week…..;) rated T.**

**Chapter 1: None of Your Concern.**

It was late and Lin was just getting home from work. She had taken over as Chief of Police in Republic City after her mother had died. She unlocked the key to her home and walked inside, only to be slightly startled by Tenzin sitting at her table in her kitchen. _What is HE doing here? _She pondered. To tell the truth, Lin had never gotten over her breakup with Tenzin, and had never dated another man. "Tenzin?" she questioned.

"Ah, Lin, you're home." Tenzin welcomed.

"Yes. In MY home. Now do you mind explaining what you are doing in MY home, and how you managed to get into MY home?" she demanded, making it evident that this was her home.

"I came by to see if you were back from work, to ask you about the recent leads on Amon. However, you didn't respond, and your door was unlocked, so I decided to wait." He explained.

"Oh. I see. Well, we caught ten Chi Blockers, who are not disclosing any information. In other words, we have no new leads on Amon." She admitted shamed. She was supposed to be saving Republic city, but she had nothing. How was she supposed to save the city with nothing? _Riiinnnngggggg Riinnnnggggg!_

Lin hopped to her feet to grab the phone. "Hello. Bei Fong here. Oh hi sweetie how are you?" There was a pause for when whoever she was talking to was answering her question. "Uhuh. Yes well I'll see you soon. Love you too. Bye."

"Lin?" Tenzin was amazed. He had never seen Lin with another guy romantically. This made him curious and also hit him with a pang of jealousy. Who was this man making his ex-lover happy? Why hadn't she told him? Why was it making him jealous? "Who was that?"

"Who was who?" Lin asked, obviously avoiding the subject.

"The person you were talking to on the phone?"

"Oh, um. No one." She avoided, looking slightly guilty.

"That wasn't no one." Tenzin's voice rose, as he stood up and walked to Lin. "You can tell me Lin. Who was that?" He cornered her.

"It was no one that concerns you Tenzin." She slipped behind him away from the corner of her kitchen. Tenzin looked at her intently. Her expression was cold, and weary. She looked tired.

"Get some sleep Lin. You look exhausted." They may not be lovers now, but that did not mean Tenzin couldn't care about her. He turned to leave when he heard a whimper and a clank of metal on the floor. Turning around quickly, he saw Lin lying in a heap on the floor. She was knocked out. "Lin!" he shouted, aware of everything going on around him. He didn't want to be attacked by a Chi Blocker. He walked around Lin and decided that she was not attacked, but just so exhausted that she had fainted. She had cold sweat on her forehead and was breathing rather heavily. Tenzin bent down and picked her up, carrying her down the beige and green hall to the main bedroom. It had been so long since he had been here. He unclipped the metal of her uniform and lay her on her bed. He silently set the heavy garbs in the wardrobe, and covered her with her blankets. There was a linen closet just down the hall, and he wandered down there to get a wet washcloth to put on her forehead. Tenzin did so, and left the house silently, locking the door behind him, only after leaving a note on the table.

Lin awoke the next morning trying to remember what had happened the night before. How did she get into her undergarments? Where was her uniform? She remembered Tenzin being there, and was suddenly worried. She hurried down the hall and into the kitchen. On the table rested a note:

_Lin, _

_You fainted last night due to your exhaustion I'm guessing. By now, I will already have alerted the Police house of this, and you will not be allowed to work today. You need rest Lin. If you need anything, anything at all just call._

_Yours Truly,_

_Tenzin._

She finished reading and her face turned red with anger. _How dare he! I have to work. There isn't anything that has ever kept me from work, and certainly not just fainting. That man may have well just signed his death warrant. _Along with that, another thought struck Lin. _If he was the one there when I fainted, then he must be the one who undressed me. Now he has certainly signed his death warrant. _And with that, she put on her uniform and headed for Air Temple Island to have a talk with Korra. And Tenzin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so for my first chapter, I set the bar kinda low for reviews….y'know, because it was my first one ever. Umm…. I chose 2 reviews… I know I know, pretty lame. But I'm pretty lame, so get used to it! JUST KIDDING! K, well here's the next chapter, or 2…idk.**

**Chapter 2: Something to Hide**

Lin arrived at Air Temple Island, only to find that Korra was not there. _Great. Now I have to talk to Tenzin. _She bitterly thought of him. This was only the second time she had been back on Air Temple Island since Tenzin broke up with her. If she kept coming back to the island, it was going to ruin her.

As usual, Tenzin was meditating in the temple. "Tenzin!" she shouted. He turned to face her, a nervous expression consuming his features.

"Lin, you look radiant a-"

"Cut the crap Tenzin. Why did you have to alert the Police house?" she interrogated.

"You are obviously exhausted, and needed a day off. I thought that if you couldn't work, you would finally have a break. You need one." He explained.

"That wasn't for you to decide. I feel fine. Besides, Amon isn't going to turn himself in." She remembered she had made lunch arrangements and turned on her heel to leave.

"I'm sorry Lin." He apologized.

"I don't need your pity Tenzin." She stormed off and left the island to meet with someone for lunch.

It was around noon, and Tenzin had gone to lunch with Korra at **Narook's Seaweed Noodlery**. He was surprised to see Lin there. She wasn't alone however; she was with a younger man. _Is she dating a younger man? He doesn't even look 20 yet! No, Lin's not like that. Or is she? It's been almost 20 years. You don't know her personal life. _Just then the man stood up and hugged Lin, then left her with the bill. Tenzin scoffed. _Yeah, some man that is. But she did hug him. She rarely hugs people. Who is that guy? _

Tenzin walked over to Lin. "Hello Lin. Who was that?" She looked away. She wasn't about to allow _him,_ of all people, to find out.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Tenzin." She was lying through her teeth.

"Lin, whatever you're trying to hide, you don't need to. You can tell me anything. Who was that?" Tenzin decided to push her a little further. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to know.

"Maybe in a few years I will tell you Tenzin. I'm not quite ready." She bit her bottom lip in thought as she pushed passed Tenzin and left the noodlery. He was terribly confused at what was going on. They had been friends for years, and dated for almost 15 of them. Why couldn't she tell him?

Lin went in to the office, having argued her way through her metal benders. They would only let her do paper work. She made a mental note to get Tenzin back for this one. She sat down, and lugged the stack of scrolls and boxes to the center of her desk. It was going to take hours to finish the weeks' worth of desk-work she had put off. If there was one thing she hated, other than Tenzin, it was desk work. She licked her finger tips and opened the scrolls and flipped through them with ease. She was an avid reader, and it didn't take much time to read the cases they had received this past week. The only hard part was organizing them by importance, date, and alphabet. There were hundreds. The city was falling faster than it could be caught. The phone rang and Lin answered. "Bei Fong. What's the problem?"

"Hello Lin? Lin are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Tenzin? I'm working. What do you want?"

"Lin, I'm with Saikhan. There was an equalist break-in." He explained

"What? Where?"

"At your home. Your furniture was flipped over, pictures were smashed. It looks like there was someone here; it looks like there was a struggle." He waited for a response, but there was none. Lin sat silently at her desk with her head in her hands, tears threatening to break free. As they did, they streamed down her face.

"A-a-are the children there?" She asked.

"What? Jinora, Ikki and Mee-"

"No. Not them. There, there were three teenagers staying with me. Are they there?" she asked, worry dominating her voice. "I want to talk to them." She pleaded.

"No. They're not here. What teenagers Lin?" He answered, becoming more confused,

"Shit. Its, uh. It's a long story. I'm on my way there." She got up and furiously swept all of the scrolls off of her desk, and stormed out of the building. She lived a few blocks down the street and decided she would walk there. There were police blimps in the sky above her house, and metal benders looking worried as they searched through her yard and house. "What the hell happened here?" she asked Saikhan.

"Oh god. Lin! You're safe! Men! She's fine you can stop your search." He ordered. He noticed the red puffiness under her eyes that indicated she had been crying. "Lin? Are you okay?"

"I take it that there weren't three teenagers here when you arrived." She stated, already knowing the answer. "There were three teenagers staying with me. Two boys, and one girl. Were they here?" She demanded.

"Lin, I'm sorry, but there wasn't anyone in the house after the time of the attack. Who are these kids?"

"No one. Where's Tenzin? I uh. I need to speak with him." Her voice was empty and full of remorse.

"He's out back. He was the most worried about you Lin. You should go talk to him." Lin strode into the back and met with Tenzin.

"Hello Tenzin. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"I think we need to talk. You see, the person I was talking to on the phone, and the man at the restaurant, those were my sons." Tenzin whirled around to look at her, utterly shocked and speechless. "I also have a daughter. They are triplets. I-I think they were here when the equalists attacked." She reached into the folds of the sash around her waist and pulled out a picture of her and three little kids. It was from a long time ago. She remembered the day that she vowed never to let Tenzin find out about this.

It was 19 years ago when she had gotten into a fight with a fire bender from the Triple Threat Triad. He had burned her pretty bad, and given her the perpendicular scars on her face, that ran from her cheekbones to her jawline. After two and a half weeks in the Air Temple Infirmary, she left, looking radiant as ever.

1 year later, Lin Bei Fong was strolling through air Temple Island on her way to meet her love, Tenzin. They had been together since she was 15, and he was 16. Now, she was 18, he 19. She had some big news to tell him.

Tenzin sat behind in the pavilion behind the temple, waiting for what seemed like hours. _How am I supposed to do this? God she scares me. I love her though. Hmph. Maybe I should rehearse. Yes. I will rehearse. Li- _His thoughts were interrupted by Lin entering the pavilion. "Tenzin," she stated.

"Lin. We need to talk."

"Yes, I believe we do. I have something to tell you." A small smile played across her lips as she said that.

"As do I. I think I should go first." She nodded. "Lin, I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone. However, as seeing you cannot have children do to the fight you had with that fire bender, and the fact that I need to carry out my father's wishes and restore the air benders, I think it would be best if we ended our relationship here." He looked over to Lin, to see the shock on her face, and the devastation that had played over her features. She noticed his prodding eyes, and her face returned to neutral, emotionless expression.

"Well," she muttered. "If that is what you feel would be best for you, then I only want to make you happy." She stood. "I will just leave now." Suddenly she didn't want Tenzin to know the big news. She never wanted him to know.

"Wait! You had something to…tell me?" Tenzin probed, unwilling to push her.

"Oh. Yes. Um, it's nothing of importance. It's nothing that concerns you." She lied. She turned and left, leaving Tenzin sitting there. Tears burned in the back of her eyes, as she fought to contain them. It was a battle lost. They streamed down her face as she made her way to see her uncle, Avatar Aang.

He was sitting down at the dining table eating noodles when she burst through the door, crying. "Lin! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He questioned as the young girl sat across from him and buried her face into her arms.

"No. I-I-I'm n-not fine." She hiccupped. "Tenzin ended it. For your stupid legacy." She said coolly. Aang sat there in disbelief as the girl across from him shook with sobs. He stood up and walked over to her. Sitting next to her, he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Lin. I never wan-" She cut him off.

"I'm pregnant." She stated.

"WHAT?" Aang shouted. "Tenzin ended his relationship with you knowing you were pregnant with his child?" he questioned her angrily.

"First, it's children. I'm having triplets. And no. I was going to tell him today, but he ended it before I could tell him. He doesn't know. I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell him. I would prefer that he never find out. I will transfer to Chin village next week, and stay there the duration of my pregnancy. I want Ten to be happy. If that's not something he can do with me, then I don't want to tie him to me because of the babies." She explained looking down and rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"I thought you couldn't bare children after that quarrel with the Triple Thread Triad hoodlum." Aang stated, though also asking a question.

"That's what I thought too. But this, this is a miracle. One that Tenzin will never find out about?" She asked.

"If that is what you want Lin. Besides, it is not my place to tell him." Aang assured her.

"Thank you Uncle Aang. I will tell my mother, and Uncle Sakka. I take it Aunt Katara is in the kitchen and has heard our entire conversation?" she said a little louder. Although she already knew because she could feel her through the earth. A chuckle was heard through the kitchen as Sakka and Katara strode through the doorway.

"Uncle Sakka?" Lin asked stunned. "How did- but I-and Katara- and I could feel her- but…?" she was shocked.

"Lin your mother is in the kitchen and wishes to have a word with you." Lin's eyes darted to Aang, as she glared at him.

"You knew." She said angrily. She stood up and walked into the kitchen to meet with her mother. _Shit! _She thought _I knew I would have to tell her…but not like this! Oh she's going to be so angry. _

Toph sat on the counter. "Young lady. You told me you were never going to have children. Since when does lying to your mother get you anywhere in life?" Her mother roared. "And why would you tell Aang first? I thought you could trust me." Toph hopped down from the counter and faced her daughter.

"Mom, it just came out, I'm sorry. And it was awkward to talk about with you, lying is the only way I could have gotten out of it. I didn't think I could have children." She admitted. Her mother just stood there and shook her head. She walked out and headed for home. Lin was left standing there, her head hanging. Without packing she left for Chin Village. She stayed there for 6 years, and only after allotting her grandfather to watch over the children, did she return to Republic City.

Here she was now, with the man who betrayed her trust years ago. Tenzin looked down at the pictures. "What are their names?" he asked quietly.

"The girl, well, Mai. The boy on the right, that's Kaian. And the boy on the left, is Lao."

"How old are they?" He was starting to piece together the puzzle.

"They are almost 18 years old." Lin looked down at her hands. She felt so guilty, but he had left her. He had betrayed her. He signed away the place of their father, the day he ended it.

"Their mine aren't they?" There was no answer. "Aren't they?" His voice became louder as his anger grew inside of him.

"Yes." This was the only word she could mutter before the leak of tears down her face became a river.

"Why didn't you tell me Lin? I've gone 18 years without knowing I had 3 other children! They don't even know their own father!" This made Lin infuriated.

"That's because I didn't want you to be the father! The day you ended it was the day I was going to tell you! You left me! I didn't leave you! You made a choice that day, and so did I. I'm sorry. You may be their biological father, but you are not their dad." Lin got up and left, leaving Tenzin sitting there sitting there with a picture of the children he never knew he had.

**Okay, well if I don't get at least fiveee more reviews, I will not continue this story…however much I may want to. (which is really bad) I don't care if you thought it was good or bad, but puhleaseeeee review…I may start a parallel story…or just a different one….idk. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	3. Chapter 3

***SPOILER IN THIS BOLDED SECTION* Okay, so this is the next chapter. The story is going to build to the finale, but not yet. I wasn't expecting that. I am starting to like Tarrlok….well.. he's probably dead now…but whatevs. LIN GOT HER BENDING BACK! WHOOO! Okay. Well I got a lot of good reviews last chapter:D but, oh, and I totally called the fact that Amon was a blood bender….sooo called it. I just wasn't expecting him to be Tarrlok's brother…but I am a little writers blocked right now….:( I think I'm going to start another story (simultaneously…) and PREVIEW SUMMARY: AMON DIDN"T DIE IN THE EXPLOSION! AND HE SEEKS REVENGE! Idk. Review an tell me what you think of that idea! Well, you're probably annoyed that I haven't gotten to the next chapter yet, so here goes nothing!**

**Chapter 3: **Hook, Line, Sinker.

Amon stood and looked out of the window of the factory. His men should be back by now with Chief Bei was planning to make an example of her in front of the entire city. Lieutenant walked in, hands behind his back. "Did you get her?" Amon asked, not bothering to turn around.

"No. I'm sorry. However, we got someone better."

"Who?"

"Her children."

Lin was sitting on her bed that had recently been flipped back over, too an upright position. In her hands, she held one of the only recent pictures of her children. Amon had them now. If he takes their bending, she would be sure to kill him. Thoughts raced through her mind, as she conjured up a plan to get her children back. She grabbed a scrap of parchment paper and a quill and wrote a note to Tenzin.

_Tenzin,_

_I am going after the children. I will trade my position for theirs'. Take care of them for me. Please don't come looking for me. Forgive me. If for some reason I do not return, tell them that I love them, and always have. I will always be proud of them no matter what. Forgive me._

_Lin Bei Fong_

She heard footsteps coming and laid the note on her bed before jumping through her open window and landing sturdily on the soft ground below. She looked up as she saw the man who had entered her room. He was reading the note. His eyes grew huge as he hurried to the window and peered out. Catching Lin in the corner of his eye, Tenzin opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced after she vanished into the night. _No!_ he thought. _She… She can't do this. Not to me, or Korra. She can't do this._ Tenzin realized that there was no stopping Lin. He abided by her wishes, and did not go looking for her.

Lin wandered through the forest, feeling every crack of the earth beneath her feet. She cursed herself for allowing her kids to visit her. They should've stayed in Chin Village with their grandfather. Tears slipped silently down her face, as she thought of what might be happening to them right now. _This is all my fault. How could you let this happen Lin? You're so stupid. Your mother would be disgusted with you._ She sat down on the ground and brought her knees to her chest, shaking with every heart-wrenching sob. This was only the third time she has ever cried. She was weary, and tired. Her eyelids drooped more, with every blink. Slowly, she drifted into sleep.

Tenzin paced back and forth, stroking his beard. Bags had formed under his eyes, and he hadn't eaten in nearly a day. He reached into his robes and tugged out the picture of the triplets. They looked so much like their mother. Mai had the same eyes as Lin, and Lao had the same smile. He missed that smile. It was rarely seen on Lin's face since the break-up. Kaian didn't look as much like his mother as he did Tenzin. In fact, he reminded Tenzin of Aang. That's when he noticed, that under Kaian's hairline was the faint blue tip of an air bender tattoo. _They really are my kids._ He thought. _How am I supposed to tell Pema? Surely, she won't be happy. I should do it now. Before it gets too late._

"Pema?" Tenzin called.

"Yes dear?"

"Could you come here for a second? I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay." She walked in and sat on the chair. Tenzin walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Now, before you get too angry, I want you to know that I just found out about this earlier today. I have three kids."

"Well, of course you do. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo." She implied, rather confused.

"No. I have three other children. With Lin." He waited for her response as he watched the multiple emotions cross her face. It went from shock, to anger, to hurt in about 3 seconds.

"What? You have kids with Lin Bei Fong? Lin? Chief of Police Lin? Since when? You said that what you had was in the past." She was hurt.

"Pema, darling. I only found out 3 hours ago. They are almost 18. It isn't like I had an affair." He handed her a picture of them from when they were older. "Lin didn't want me to know. She didn't want me to find out. They were taken by equalists earlier today. Lin went after them. Alone." He explained. Pema's face went to that of hurt, to fear and worry.

"I have seen the way you look at her, you know?" Pema said quietly. "Like she's the only person in the room. I hear the way you talk to her too. Your voice is always full of care, and concern." She let Tenzin hear her before continuing. "You still love her Tenzin. Don't you?" Tenzin looked at the picture she still held in her hands.

"I don't know Pema."

**Okay, so I know this was a shorter chapter, however it is currently 2 am, and I'm exhausted. I promise to write a really long chapter tomorrow (If there are enough reviews). Don't forget to review about my ideas for my next story too. Until tomorrow, my good friends!**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY SO HOW THE HECK DO YOU MAKE THOSE LITTLE LINE-BREAKS? WTF I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT! I still just can't get over the finale. OMG. I am starting another story simultaneously to this one starting today….XD I have a few titles in place for it…. But gimme ideas for the title please? Alright so here's chapter 4? Or is it 5? Uh I think its 4….hold on…yeah it's 4. HERES CHAPTER 4!**

**Chapter 4: **Heaven Help Me

It was nearly nightfall again when Lin awoke. It was cold, and she could hear thunder in the distance. It was starting to drizzle when she decided to get a move on it. She slammed her heel into the cold, soft earth to feel if there were any tunnels around. She had discovered the underground tunnels when trying to rescue Korra from Amon, which turned out to be saving Korra from Tarrlok. It was a big win for the Police house. There was a tunnel about a mile away. Lin took off in that direction and hid behind a rock as she watched five equalists open the hatch to the tunnel.

* * *

Tenzin had read the note hundreds of times over. He had searched the forest multiple times. She could very well be dead for all he knew. He hated to think that, but it was true. The ewualists could have gotten her. She was giving her position for her children. Tenzin figured that this was something she had wanted to do on her own. _Where could she have gone? Think. Think Tenzin. She went to trade herself for her children, she went into the forest. There aren't any entrances in the forest-side. The only equalist entrance we have found were the tunnels. THE TUNNELS! There must be a tunnel out there! _Tenzin picked up the phone and dialed Saikhan, but quickly hung up. Saikhan wouldn't help him, he wanted Lin's job. "Tenzin?" Pema sat and looked up at him, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes dear?"

"Go find her. You're driving yourself crazy. You obviously still love her. I'll be fine, go find her Tenzin."

"Are you sure?" He knew she was right about everything. He just didn't want to hurt Pema. They had so many great memories together, and three children. He didn't want to hurt the children. He loved them, and he loved Pema. He just didn't love Pema like he loved Lin.

* * *

Lin snuck around the metal slab that opened and led to Amon, and her children. She knelt down and placed her hands on the rough exterior of the metal. It was platinum. Platinum was the most refined earth, and declared impossible to bend. However, Lin knew that if she was to find her children, she would have to try and bend it. She moved her hands over the platinum, and felt the push and pull of the earth. She tried her hardest to bend it, but it wouldn't work. Out of nowhere she heard the low rumble of engines, and a metal rope was lassoed around her waist. She felt an electric shock course through her body as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Amon stood in the empty control room of the Revolution Blimp. He heard footsteps enter the room. "Do you have her?"

"Yes. She is being detained by Chi Blockers at the rally location."

"Good. Release the children."

"Where to sir?"

"Air Temple Island. I'm sure she would like them to meet Councilman Tenzin. Besides, they are non-benders."

"Yes sir." The man spun around and left the control room. Amon smirked beneath his mask. Nothing was more satisfying than making an example of the city's esteemed and undefeatable Chief of Police. Benders everywhere would cower in fear.

* * *

A dark shadow was cast upon the island. Tenzin, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami ran outside. A hook was attached to the island, and three Chi Blockers were sent down. The hook was retracted and the Chi Blockers lay limp on the ground. Tenzin jogged over to the unconscious Blockers and pulled away their masks with a gust of wind. Tenzin gasped as he saw his children lying on the ground, not Chi Blockers. "Mako, Bolin help me carry them to the infirmary." The three carried the teenagers to the Air Temple infirmary to be cared for.

* * *

"Who were those kids?" Korra asked, as they gathered around for dinner.

"Tenzin, I think it's about time you announced this to everyone." Pema suggested quiet enough for only Tenzin to hear.

"No, I don't think Lin would like that. We are the only three that know. I don't have her approval." Tenzin whispered back. Pema shot him a look and he knew that he had better announce it fast. "Well, uh, you see. Um. The night that Lin's house was infiltrated, 3 teenagers were staying with her. Equalists took the children in the raid. Those are the children that were taken."

"Yeah, but why were they staying with Lin?" Korra asked suspiciously.

"Well, 18 years ago, when I broke up with Lin, I didn't know, but she was pregnant with triplets." Everyone gasped, shocked that Chief Lin Bei Fong, the cold, serious, get-to-business woman had children. With Tenzin of all people. "Those kids are her triplets. Mai, Kaian, and Lao. I only found out that they were my children two nights ago. And I think Lin would very much respect that they do not find out that I am their father. " He assured the kids.

"You, and Lin. You have children?" Korra couldn't help but smile at this, however another thought crossed her head. "So, if the equalists dropped the kids here, what does that mean?"

"It means that they have Lin." He responded, extremely serious. A look of worry and sickness crossed Korra, Mako, and Bolin's face. "She left me this note the night she left to find them. She knew what she was doing." Everyone read the note, and looked sadly touched by her courage.

"Oh. How do you know she didn't get away?" Bolin was trying to lighten the conversation. Tenzin pulled out today's newspaper. The headline read: **CHIEF BEI FONG CAPTURED BY EQUALISTS! **And underneath was a picture of her being detained by equalists.

"Oh no. Why would she do this? We could have gotten them back without having anyone lost!" Mako exclaimed angrily. Light footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. A face peered through the doorway.

"Hi, um would someone mind explaining to me where I am? I just woke up, and I don't know." The person explained. Tenzin looked at her intently before responding to her question.

"Hello Mai. Come have a seat. My name is Tenzin. This is my wife Pema, and my three children." He was pointing to his kids and turned to the other side of the table. "This is Avatar Korra and her friends Mako, Bolin, and Asami. How are you feeling?" He was being as polite as possible, so as if to not frighten his daughter. She still looked terrified anyways.

"I'm fine. It is an honor to meet you Avatar Korra. Do you know where my brothers are?" She insisted on seeing them as soon as possible.

"Yes, they are in the temple's infirmary. I will have an Air Acolyte take you there immediately." He summoned one of the acolytes to escort Mai to visit her brothers. They exited the room. Bolin sat there in awe. She was beautiful. Really Beautiful.

* * *

The floor was cold, and she could feel the blood leaving her arms. They felt numb. Her arms were bound above her head as she hung from a metal poll. She tried to bend the pole, but just like everything in this hellhole, the pole was made of platinum. She heard people coming down the hallway. "Get her around 8 o'clock tonight. The rally starts tomorrow morning. Amon wants to speak to her beforehand." They were talking about the rally where she was to lose her bending. The only thing that connected her to her mother. For the first time in her life, Lin was scared. She feared she would disappoint her mother. None of that mattered now though. Her children were safe, they had assured her of that.

**OKAY NEVERMIND I FIGURED THE LINE-BREAKS OUT! Well, I just really want to know what you thought about this chapter, and all, because I had fun writing it. I have gotten amazing reviews, yet NO INPUT ON MY STORY IDEA! HELLOOOO PEOPLE! Just kidding, but seriously, input. Also (maybe) I will put a drawing of Mai, Kaian, and Lao? Idk. Ya'll just let me know! Until morrow!**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty…..If any of you were wondering, I update every day, just cause I can't sleep, and all…..So by tomorrow night I will have a picture of the triplets. Oh, and if y'all read this, don't you thing that What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts describes Lin and Tenzin's situation PERFECTLY! I am publishing my new story tonight, it will be called…DRUMROLL PUHLEASEEEEEE….: BACK ONCE MORE. I didn't have any better title names for the story, so this is what I came up with. But anywhoooo chapter 5 and 6 on their way! Yeah I Knowww.:) R&R please. Or I will eat you.**

**Chapter 5: **Rally

Mai wandered down the hall with the Air Acolyte, as she longed to see her brothers. They were in a small, square room. There was one window, covered in red curtains. The walls were all brown, and there were two beds opposite each other. In those two beds, were Kaian, and Lao. Mai rushed over to Kaian, who was groggily starting to wake up. "Kaian! Kaian! We're safe!" Mai exclaimed.

"What? We're safe? What happened to us?" He turned and asked the Air Acolyte.

"Well, you're home was attacked by Chi Blockers, you were kidnapped, held by Amon, and delivered to us dressed as blockers, while remaining unconscious. "

"I don't remember any of that. Is my mom here waiting for us?" His face lit up as the thought of his mother, with a welcoming hug to make him feel safe again, took a path across his brain. Meanwhile, the Acolyte's face had become sad, and sorrowful.

"I'm sorry. But in order to get you back from Amon, you mother gave herself up. He still has her." The Acolyte hesitated before pulling out the newspaper, and giving it to Kaian. Tears instantly filled the boys eyes, and Mai's as they saw the picture of their mother.

"Well. I think we'll just have to go get her." Kaian stated, his lips drawing to a straight line.

"I don't thi-" Lao cut the man off. He had been awake since they walked in the door, he however, had kept his eyes and mouth shut.

"She's our mother. Not yours. I suggest you allow this." His face was serious.

"Yes sir." Little did Lao know, the Acolyte was on his way to alert Tenzin.

* * *

He walked faster, the cell becoming more visible, and the woman inside growing more weary. "Open the cell." Amon ordered.

"Yes sir." The cell door unlatched, and Amon walked inside. He stared down at Lin, and knelt down to her level before grabbing her face with his thumb and index fingers. "That was a very brave thing you did out there, Chief Bei Fong. I almost respected you."

Lin was furious. She had been trying for hours to bend the platinum handcuffs off of her wrists. She may just be able to make it out of there if she could. The rally started in an hour. Her bending would be gone in an hour. She had to find a way out of the handcuffs. The Chi Blockers had forgotten to block her bending again, and she could feel the earth tingling into her fingertips. She looked down at the cuffs, there was a small keyhole. Maybe if she bended a rock into the shape of the key, she would be able to get herself out. She hatched a plan to escape. Now, all she had to do was wait.

"Get her to the rally" shouted the Lieutenant. The workers escorted Lin to the rally. She looked around. It was just how she had expected it. They relocked the handcuffs, as people started to file into the area. They were all cheering as Amon started talking. "Here, I have the ESTEEMED Chief of Police. This time, however I will not let her fight for her bending. Do not un-cuff her." He looked over to the workers.

* * *

"They're all awake?" Tenzin asked, turning down the infirmary hall.

"Yes sir. They are waiting in this room." He motioned to the room to the right. Tenzin walked in, and the Acolyte left.

"Hello." He said.

"Who are you?" Lao asked.

"My name is Tenzin. It is nice to meet you." He walked over and shook the young man's hand. "Now listen. About your mother, she is not here."

"We know. Amon has her." Mai explained. "That is why we are going after her."

"I don't think that is the best idea. Amon can take away people's bending. Your mother knew what she was doing, and requested to me, before she left, that I take care of you. Would you like to join us for dinner, and we can all talk about what's going on?"

"Yes. That would be nice." He looked up at Tenzin. "But first, can I have a private word with Tenzin?"

"Yeah sure bro." Lao and Mai left, and were escorted by an Acolyte to meet Korra and Mako and Bolin, along with Asami and Pema.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked.

"You and your family are the last air benders. Right?" Kaian stated.

"Yes. That is correct. Why do you ask?"

"Can you hand me that shaving blade on the table?" Tenzin handed Kaian the blade. Kaian held it to his head, and shaved a corner of his hair, to reveal air bender tattoos. It wasn't noticeable, unless people looked really hard. "I am an air bender." Tenzin gulped down the rising feeling in his throat. He knew what was coming. "You're my dad." He stated simply, as if he didn't care.

"How did you know?" Tenzin asked. He was unsure of letting him know, but he already did, so no harm could be done.

"It isn't really that hard to piece together. You're the last air bender family, I am an air bender. Hence, you must be my father." He motioned to Tenzin telling him to come and sit down. _This boy really is like me. Calm, rational. How did that happen. He has Lin for a mother. _Tenzin thought, holding back a chuckle.

"Can you teach me? I have so much I want to learn." Kaian pleaded with Tenzin until he agreed to teach him. "I have another question."

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave? I mean, we grew up without a father, while you lived on this island. I mean, you have a pretty good life. So why didn't you ever come and try and meet us?" Kaian was asking almost hurt.

"Your mother was not able to bare children, so I had to end my relationship with her in order to restore the air benders. However, somehow, she got pregnant, and she was going to tell me the day I broke up with her. Believe me, Kaian, when I say I have never gotten over your mother. She didn't want me to know about you because she was so hurt. She took you over to Chin Village, and stayed there for six years, before returning to take care of your grandmother. I never knew about you, I would've dropped everything and gone to meet you, if I knew. I probably would have also married your mother." After Tenzin was done telling the story to Kaian, they got up and went back to dinner.

* * *

Amon was approaching her now. Lin formed the key and fumbled with all of her might to unlock the handcuffs. They fell to the ground and she stood, raising rock slabs around her, in a square shape, before sealing the top with another slab. She started to spin, and as she spun the earth below her began to wither, forming a hole. It didn't take long to dig ten feet below, and soon she was digging her way out. She would be able to keep her bending, if she managed to get away. She had to hurry.

**OKAY! SO THAT IS CHAPTER 5! :) I will upload 6 as soon as I finish chapter 1 for Back Once More. Here's a hint: Molin/Bai...:D im excited about that one:) alright, well see you on the flip side! Which meand tomorrow, or when I upload chapter one...BYE**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so. I have a lot of good reviews! Thank you guys for reading! To be honest, before I start writing these stories, I have no idea what I'm even going to write, my fingers hit the keys and it's like BAM! INSTAFIC! So. Yah. Um. Quick shout out to Lin is Amazing…. Thanks for reviewing…. If you guys want to give me any input, I will gladly read it and then incorporate some of it into the story. I am still working on the triplets, its coming along good. I am merging Tenzin and Lin's faces, so you see the family resemblance. Here's 6!**

**Chapter 6: **Fate's Escape

She could feel the earth all around her, blocking the hole as she dug. She was almost out and just praying that no one was waiting for her when she got out. It was getting tiring; she hadn't eaten in three days. Soon, she was too tired to continue, and shot a small hole through the top of the tunnel she had built, for air. She curled herself into a ball, and drifted to sleep. She knew she was safe inside the earth.

* * *

"Korra, this is Kaian, this is Lao, and of course you already know her, Mai." Tenzin properly introduced his children, and sat to finish his meal. He gave daring glances to all of Team Avatar. He trusted them not to tell the secret.

"So, Mai, how old are you?" Bolin asked, practically drooling on the table. Mai giggled, noticing the drool. His cheeks blushed, and he looked down.

"I'm seventeen, about to be eighteen in a few weeks. I wish my mom were going to be here for our birthday, though I doubt she'll have returned in time, or even at all." She admitted, looking scared. She had come to Republic City to visit her mother, and she had landed her a first class trip to Amon. Her thoughts were broken by Bolin's response.

"Oh! That's nice. I'm almost seventeen." He promptly stated, sitting taller in his chair. _One year, practically no years. One year doesn't matter. Wow she's pretty. I wonder if she likes me. Probably not. I hope she does._

"Cool. So Tenzin. How long have you and my mom been friends?" She asked.

"Since we were born. Your grandmother, Toph, and my father, Aang, were great allies in defeating the fire nation and ending the 100 year war."

"Really? That must've been a big pressure, being the Avatar's son and all."

"Not really, the only big pressure was maintaining the legacy of my father, here in Republic City. As you can see, that's not turning out too well."

"It's not your fault. May I be excused? I'm not feeling to well." Mai asked, and they all excused her.

"I'll go check on her." Bolin said, as he got up. He really liked Mai. He felt a connection, or at least he thought he did. However, as he was walking down the hall, he heard weeping from a room. He peered around the corner.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked the girl who had tears streaming down her face.

"No. My mom is somewhere out there, probably getting her bending taken away at this very moment, and here I am, doing nothing. I feel so useless. I need to go find her." She cried.

"Well, then let's go find her. We can leave right now if you like." Bolin offered. He was ready to do anything for her, and he had known her for a mere three hours.

"Really? Are you sure?" Her face lightened and her eyes glistened with hope.

"Yes. I'm positive. I lost both my parents when I was young. They were killed by a fire bender." He looked away, retaining the tears. "I don't want you to lose your mother. She means too much to you, and to Republic City. So let's go find her." He stood, pulling Mai up with him.

"You know Bolin, you're pretty amazing." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. He was sure she saw them turn a bright crimson red in the process. He was winning her over after all. He escorted her into the kitchen, grabbing food and packing it in a bag. "Come on." He whispered in her ear, "This way." He led her through a door, and out into the forest, where they made their way along the edge, and over to Lin's house.

"Well, it appears as though she went through the forest." Mai suggested.

"How do you know that?"

"The footprints that lead into the forest." Mai giggled. Bolin blushed. "Let's follow them." They walked for hours, and Bolin was pretty sure he had seen the same Moon Peach bush nine times.

"Mai, I think we're walking in circles."

"No. I know where I am." She looked flustered, and tired.

"Do you want to rest a bit?"

"Yeah, I guess." They sat for about an hour.

"Alright let's go. But this time, I'm leading." Bolin took off, and Mai followed. Before long, Mai stumbled, getting her foot caught in a hole.

"Ow! Bolin! Bolin! Help! Ow, my foot!" She screamed in pain.

"Okay! Don't move. I'll move the ground." He lifted his hands and the hole around her foot grew. She yanked it out, tumbling on top of Bolin.

"Ow. Thanks." She was laying on top of Bolin, their faces were only inches apart.

"Are you o-" Before he could finish, the ground started to rumble, and a boulder was sent flying towards them.

"Who's there?" The voice shouted. It was coming from the hole. Both Mai and Bolin shot up, dusting themselves off.

"My name's Mai, and th-th-this is Bolin. Who are you?"

"Mai? What are you doing out here?" A rod of rock shot out of the ground, carrying a woman.

"Mom? Mom!" Mai ran over, hugging her mom. Briefly, Lin hugged her back. "I thought you were gone. Kaian and Lao have been worried too. Even that Tenzin guy." She was overjoyed to see her mom.

* * *

"Where's Bolin?" Mako asked. "I haven't seen him, or Mai, in almost four hours."

"Awe, that's cute." Korra said.

"Guys, they're gone!" Lao shouted. "Bolin left a note saying he and Mai went to go find our mom."

"Shit." Mako, Korra, Asami, and Tenzin said in unison.

"Well, we must go find them. I'm sure they went to Lin's house first, and tried to follow a trail from there." Kaian helpfully suggested.

"No. It is too dangerous. I will go. By myself." Tenzin ordered that they stay there while he went and looked.

* * *

_Tenzin was worried? Hm. Weird. _Lin was just happy she had found her daughter. However, they were lost with no way out, and she wasn't sure where the city was. "Do you know where the city is?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. We lost sight over four hours ago." Bolin explained how they had gotten lost. Lin stopped walking, and dug her heel into the earth. She stood, turned around, and started walking the other way. "City's that way." They made their way back into Republic City. The smell was so familiar to Lin, and she missed the noises of the city at night.

"Let's get back to Air Temple Island. Hopefully they haven't discovered we've left yet." Mai directed.

"No, we need to stop by my house first. If they've discovered you've left, they'll check my house first."

"Good point mom." They made their way through the city, and to Lin's house. The door was ajar.

"Hello?" Lin shouted. They all walked inside the dark house. "Hello? Tenzin? Are you here?" She heard the sound of feet scuffling through her house. She immediately took a defensive position.

"Lin? Is that you?" It was a man's voice.

"Tenzin?"

"Lin!" He ran forward and tugged her into a really tight embrace.

"Let go." Lin told him. He pulled away, still holding her by the shoulders.

"How did you get away, or did he let you go. Oh Lin your bending, I'm so sorry." Tenzin told her, a look of sympathy crossing his face.

"He didn't get my bending Tenzin. I'm fine." She pulled away, looking disappointed that he thought that she was that weak.

"How did you get away? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Yes, well you can stay at the island, I don't think it is the best idea that you stay alone. You're kids are already situated. Mai, Bolin, will you please head off to the island so I can speak to your mother?"

"Sure, come one Mai." Bolin pulled Mai away.

"What is it you need to talk about Tenzin?" Lin question, her eyebrow's drawing up.

"Well, two things. Kaian knows about me being his father." He noticed the look on her face. "Now, before you get too mad, I didn't tell him. He put two and two together."

"He is pretty smart. Mai and Lao don't know he's an air bender. They think he's a non- bender. It's okay, I figured Kaian would figure it out." She looked at him, forgivingly. "What is the second thing?"

"Well, while you were gone, I was worried sick. I couldn't sleep, I barely ate. You were the only thing on my mind." Lin realized where this was going. But before she could stop it, he continued. "Lin, I missed you so much, I realized that I never have gotten over you. I-I still love you Lin." She looked down and away.

"I'm sorry Tenzin, you betrayed me years ago. I don't feel the same way." She got up and walked out of the house, leaving Tenzin sitting there. It hurt her so much to do that, but she had a duty to Republic City, and her family. Tears streamed down her eyes once more, as she looked back at Tenzin.

**Buh Bum BAHHHH. Yeah, I know, you probably hate me right now, but don't worry. Chapter seven…tomorrow. R&R or no chapter seven. See yah round, old friend.**

**-LINZINFOREVER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I have nothing to do today, so I will upload seven now, and eight later tonight. Thanks for all of the great reviews! Well, I'm extremely bored, so here goes nothing. Oh and be sure to check out Back Once More. And I think I forgot this. DISCLAIMER!: I OWN NOTHING LEGEND OF KORRA!**

**Chapter 7: **Here We Go Again

Tenzin sat, he had just admitted he loved her, and she rejected him. It hurt him, and he wasn't sure that they would be able to go back to being friends. _What have I done? Pema already knows, so it's not that big of a deal. I probably just ruined a friendship. A life-long friendship. There was no way I am giving up this easily. I'll find some way to be friends with Lin._ He thought to himself, for another long thirty minutes, before heading back to Air Temple Island. He walked down the hall, but stopped when he heard voices. Lin and Kaian's voices. "Mom, why do we have to leave? Chin Village is so boring!"

"Because Kaian, it is much too dangerous around here. You were taken by equalists. You aren't staying here. I will have a ship for you, Lao, and Mai tomorrow morning. I love you. Goodnight."

"Yeah, love you too." Lin stepped into the hallway, and as Lin's vision captured Tenzin, he slowly looked down.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No. I just heard the last part of the conversation, accidentally. Lin, look I'm sorry. For everything."

"No. You're not. Apologizing is just your way of saving your own ass. Well, it doesn't work with me Tenzin. I sick and tired of pity apologies, and everyone asking me if I'm okay. Well you know, I'm a Bei Fong, I'm tough. But, you know what? In times like these, I'm not okay. I just watched Amon take my kids, and almost get my bending. So, I'm having my kids returned to Chin Village, and I'm going to take down Amon. Until then, just, just leave me alone. Please." Lin turned around, and stormed down the hallway, and Tenzin could see her shaking from sobs. He decided not to leave her alone, and he followed her.

"Lin. Stop." She ignored him and kept walking. "I said stop!" Surprised by his tone of voice, she turned around. "I only broke up with you, because I thought that you couldn't have children. You kept them from me Lin. When I found out that you couldn't have kids, I knew our relationship wasn't going to work. I tried everything, but I had a legacy to carry out and so did you! This is as much your fault as it is mine!" Lin was struck silent. She just stood there and shook with silent sobs, as Tenzin stared at her. He felt bad for what he had said, but he spoke only the truth. He always had.

"I know. And I truly am sorry Tenzin. This isn't your fault; it is one hundred percent mine. I will just go now." They turned away from each other, both bared sorrowful faces, and tears swelled in both.

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and the triplets had packed and were boarding the ship.

"Mom, when will we see you again? It was forever last time, and we missed you. A lot." Lao admitted.

"Don't worry sweetie. It won't be long. I promise. Tell Pai I said hello." Pai was the woman the triplets were staying with.

"Yes ma'am. Love you mom." They said in unison.

"I love you to. Be safe." The ship departed, leaving Lin standing on the dock, waving to her children. She didn't hear Bolin walk up.

"Did they leave?" He asked, sadly.

"Yes, but they'll be back as soon as this war with Amon is over. Why do you ask?" She looked at him curiously.

"No reason. It's just, we had become friends and all." Bolin was not going to admit to Chief Bei Fong that he had fallen in love with her daughter. He had just moved in to the Air Temple, after the entire Hiroshi Sato problem. Asami had been really upset. Tenzin had been nice enough to let them stay at the Air Temple. Mai had stayed at the temple. He was going to miss her.

* * *

Today was the day. She was going to resign. She stood up at the tall podium. "I regret to inform you, but today, I have decided to resign from my position as Republic City's Chief of Police. Police Captain Saikhan will be taking over." Gasps were heard from everyone in the crowd, and flashes of bright lights went on as the press took pictures for the newspapers. "No further questions shall be answered." Lin stepped down from the podium, and made her way to the back, standing tall, and placing her hands behind her back. She stood proud. She had defended the city well for over thirty years. The conference ended, and all were dismissed.

Lin made her way back to the Air Temple, and started to pack her bags when Korra walked in. "Where are you going?" She asked teasingly.

"Chin Village. Now that my role as Chief of Police is no more, I have no business staying here." She inquired.

"So you're just going to leave?" Korra was stunned that Bei Fong would do this. She had been there for her, for her entire stay in Republic City. Now, that didn't necessarily mean Korra liked Lin, but still. She had helped her a lot.

"Yes, I am. I am going to train Mai and Lao. They need to learn metal bending. And I am the only metal bender able to leave Republic City to train them."

"Oh. Well, I hope you teach them a lot." Korra said. She exited the room, and went to find Tenzin. She was sure that with Lin and his recent arguments, she wasn't going to tell him. She got to the meditation pavilion and tapped Tenzin on the shoulder. He turned around and stood up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Did you know Bei Fong was leaving for Chin Village?"

"No, I did not. When is she leaving?"

"I don't know, but she is packing now." Tenzin brushed past Korra, and headed for the women's dormitories. He hurried down the hall, and knocked on Lin's door.

"Lin? I know you're in there." There was no answer. "Lin, please open the door. Why are you leaving?" There was still no answer. He opened the door and walked inside. The room was empty, bed made, and no sign that anyone had stayed there. He was too late. This reminded him of the time Lin had tried to run away as a kid. He chuckled at this. She had gotten mad that she couldn't metal bend, and left. She was gone for two days, and her mother was worried sick. They soon found that she was just hiding in her attic. She had been sneaking food up there, and had a small rock tent set up. Tenzin had known where she was the entire time. But he had still missed her. Now, she was gone for good.

**Okay, Not the BEST chapter, but it's just building up. Promise. See yah later.**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, I have a response to 3 of Lin is Amazing's questions Q1) Why do I upload at night? A) I have practice and training basically all day, almost every day, but I uploaded seven earlier..:) Q2) Are you uploading the pics in chapter 7? A) I tried, I really did. The dimensions, even as small as they were, were too big. And there was no way I could have rotated it. I was like wtf? So I'm sorry, but my computer is stupid, and retarded. However, in apologies, I wrote 2 chapters today. Q3) Have you uploaded the new story? A)No, I am still in the editting phase. It kinda hard to toggle two stories. Okay, so thanks for all of the reviews, and I will try again with another picture later. Here is chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8:** On Her Own

The wind blew her hair into her face, as she leaned over the railing of the ship. Tears fell into the sea, making ripples in the water. She looked back, catching the last glimpse of her home. She knew she wouldn't be returning any time soon. _Good bye Republic City, I will miss you. _She looked away, regretting even thinking the next thought. _Good bye Tenzin. I will miss you most of all._ She thought back to herself in disgust. He was the reason she was leaving. It was for her own good. It killed her inside to look at him every day. She knew that even if he loved her, he would never abandon Pema. She was his and he was hers. Lin couldn't, wouldn't do that.

* * *

"She said she was going to Chin Village to train her kids in metal bending." Korra assured Tenzin. He was setting off to go get Lin, and to bring her home. He felt so terrible; she was leaving for something he had said.

"No, we got into an argument, and I think I may have said some things. That's really why she's left." Tenzin told Korra what had happened.

"Well, you go get her, Mr. Heartbreaker." She teased. Tenzin's face turned red, before he mentally counted to ten, and his face returned to normal. He stormed off, toward the bison stables.

"Come one Oogie, we're going now." Oogie groaned, and reluctantly crawled out of the stables. Tenzin put his sattle on him, and climbed to the top, grabbing the reigns. "Yip yip." Oogie took off, soaring through the sky.

* * *

The freedom felt good. She didn't feel restrained to Republic City anymore. There were no more late night calls from the Police House, and no more arrests from the Triple Threat Triad. She was pretty happy. She could see the outskirts of Chin Village. It was a six hour ferry across a channel to the island. It only took another forty-five minutes to reach the island. She hopped off the ferry, and breathed in the delightful smell of the village. It smelled nothing of Republic City, and that made Lin happy because it always smelled like dumpsters there. Everywhere except the Air Temple, but she didn't want to think about it. The village was big, and it had changed since her last visit. There were no more carts and things, but instead, Satomobiles. She made her way through a crowd of people, and up a set of rock stairs that led to a wall. She looked both ways before touching the wall and a rectangular portion of it sink into the ground. She stepped inside, raising the wall as she did. The inside was a dimly lit hallway, with a couple of doors on either side, and a large opening at the end. She walked toward the end of the hall, and popped her head around the corner, grinning as she did so.

"Mom! How did you get here so quickly?" Mai asked happily.

"I took the ferry right after yours, it was making a quick stop here, so I asked if they could drop me off." Lin explained. Her kids all got up and went to hug their mother.

"So, are we going to train? You never had a chance to teach us metal bending." Lao asked. Kaian's face was plain, and sad looking.

"Of course!" Lin assured. "We start tomorrow. Kaian, can I see you for a minute? Privately." She warned. Kaian stood, and followed his mother into the kitchen. "Why are you so sad looking?" She demanded.

"Well, it's just that da- Tenzin, promised to train me in air bending, and I was just kind of looking forward to it." He looked to his mother, sorrow filling his eyes.

"I knew this would happen." She said.

"I mean, it's just, everyone else is so good at earth bending, but I'm an air bender with no training. What am I supposed to do? Suck at it?"

"No, I'll try and work something out with Tenzin. We'll see. C'mon." She motioned for him to follow. "Alright kids, it's getting dark. Bed time."

"Mom. It's only 9 o'clock." Lao said.

"Your point? Bed time. Now." She pointed to the hallway. The triplets groaned and headed off to bed. "Hello Pai, how have you been?" She turned to see the woman sitting in the chair across from her.

"I have been good. It has been quite some time Lin. How have you been?" She inquired.

"Better." Lin sighed. "Tenzin won't seem to stop showing up in my life. How am I supposed to get over someone who insists on making a constant appearance?" She asked.

"You still haven't gotten over him? Lin it's been almost 18 years. It's time to move on." Pai told her.

"Yes, but I can't. He was my everything. And, I also have three kids to remind me of him. Every time I look at Kaian I see Tenzin. He looks so much like him, and acts like him too. I remember when he was five, and I would occasionally catch him meditating."

"I know, it's hard."

"And on top of all of that, yesterday, he told me he still loved me!" Lin whisper shouted.

"Oh! Well, that is something different my dear. Maybe you should go for it." Pai suggested.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Lin moved her fingers through her hair, putting her forehead in the palm of her hand.

* * *

"Come on Oogie, we're almost there. " Tenzin cooed. The sky bison soared even faster, landing on solid earth. They were finally in Chin Village. Tenzin walked the bison through the city, asking everyone if they knew where a Mai, Lao, or Kaian Bei Fong lived. One young boy finally spoke up. "I know where they live. Follow me." He pulled on Tenzin's cloak, and led him up a set of stairs to an empty alleyway. "Mai used to babysit me and my brother. My mom would drop us off here." He knocked on the wall. "Mai! It's Haroo! Open up!" The rock moved into the ground, and Tenzin stared ahead, faced dead on with a shocked Lin Bei Fong.

**Again, I'm really sorry about the pictures, I really tried. But uh, I have a short training tomorrow that ends about 11:30. AM! So I may be able to upload nine and ten! Please R&R! LOVE YOU GUYS! (not in that creepy way, but in like a- idk….nevermind.) **

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this will be chapter nine. I got another question. Q1) What kind of training do you do? A) I play volleyball, and I am training for try outs for JV and club. Then I have personal speed and agility training almost immediately after….and this goes on for 5 hours, then I come home, and sleep., Wake up and upload. So that's what my days are like. Here's chapter nine:D I also have a question about the sky bison. Wouldn't Jinora and Ikki and maybe Meelo (though I'm not sure Tenzin would trust him with one) Have a bison? IDk. HERES NINE!XD**

**Chapter Nine: **Left Standing Still.

They stared at each other, Lin still in shock. She had to look up to see his face. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded angrily.

"I came to see why you left. I know I said some things back there and I just want to tell you, in person, that, uh, I-" He was trying to apologize, and remembered that she hated when people did that, especially him.

"Save it. You don't have to. I know that it was all of my fault." A creak was heard from down the hall.

"Da- Tenzin!" Kaian shouted. "You're here!"

"Kaian! Back to bed! Now." _Wow, she's a stern mother. _Tenzin thought. Kaian hung his head, and walked back to his room. "Look, Tenzin. I didn't leave because of what you said. It was a two-person argument. I said some things too. I left because I needed to train my children."

"Our children. I too have promised to train Kaian." Tenzin whispered. Lin looked frustrated.

"My children Tenzin." She had an apologetic look on her face.

"It takes two to make a baby Lin. You know very well that if I had ever found out about them, that I would have been fully involved in their lives." Tenzin was trying to keep his calm. So was Lin, but it proved to be a failure.

"Leave Tenzin. Please." She looked at him; a solid apologetic remained on her face. She closed the doorway, leaving Tenzin just standing there. He had no place to stay, and Oogie was far too tired to travel back home. He got back on Oogie. There was a rock cliff not too far from here that would promise some sleep until tomorrow.

* * *

Kaian wandered out of his room and into the kitchen to find his mother sitting on the floor, head in hands, with her elbows on the table. "Mom? What's wrong?" Lin looked up quickly.

"I thought I said go to bed." She answered quietly. Kaian walked over and sat down next to her.

"You did. And I thought I asked what was wrong." Lin had noticed years ago that Kaian had taken up his father's personality. She sighed.

"You know, you take after your father." She said.

"Is that what's wrong mom? Dad showing up here?" He looked sad.

"Yes, he seems to show up everywhere I turn. I know he feels bad, but that just makes me feel worse."

"You want to know what told me?" Kaian asked.

"I kind of want to know what you asked." Lin eyed Kaian suspiciously. He laughed at her response which only made Lin laugh.

"I asked him why he left. Do you want to know what his answer was?"

"Not really." She said dryly.

"Too bad. Dad told me that has never gotten over you." Lin drew in a sharp breath. "He also said that he would have married you, it was only the fact that he thought that you couldn't have children." Her eyes became watery. She thought about that day, and the hurt that had filled her heart. She had never gotten over him. He would always hold a special place.

"Kaian, go to bed." He sighed and did as he was told. Lin sat there, suddenly angry at herself for sending Tenzin on his way. She stood up and walked to her room. There was an old wardrobe there. She opened it, looking at her mother's old uniform. She turned around, and used metal bending to put it on. It was heavier than hers, but it made her look so much like her mother. She left her room and crept silently out of the house. She looked around once she was outside. There was no one in the street. _Did he really go home? This late? No, Tenzin probably found a place to stay. _She thought. However there was no sign of Oogie anywhere. She looked to the sky, and around the perimeter. She spotted a flat cliff, and assumed that Tenzin would probably have stayed there.

"Excuse me. Miss?" She turned around, and looked down.

"Haroo?" She asked, amazed at how tall the boy had gotten in the past year and a half.

"Hi Ms. Bei Fong. Are you looking for the really tall, bald guy with funny arrows on his head?"

"Yes, did you see where he went?"  
"Up there, to the flat mountain." She thanked the boy, and headed up for the mountain. The flat part only took about thirty minutes to reach, with her earth bending. She looked around, noticing two sets of footprints, really big ones, and some smaller ones. There was a glowing light in the distance, and a big white blob. _Tenzin._ She thought. She started to run, glowing light turning into a beautiful ember of fire as she neared it. Tenzin sat beside the fire; Oogie was rolled over onto his back, snoring as he slept.

"Lin? What are you doing here?" Tenzin stood up, wiping off his robes as he did so.

"I came to make sure you were okay. I have been pretty harsh." She admitted.

"Don't worry about it Lin." He motioned for her to sit down. "I see you're wearing your mother's old uniform." She looked down.

"Yeah, it was the only uniform here in her old wardrobe." They sat there in silence. Tenzin finally broke it.

"You know Lin, I really am sorry, and I'm not just saying it."  
"Yeah me too Tenzin." She turned to look at him, seeing the small grin on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, this reminds me of when we were kids. We used to camp out in the Air Temple garden. My father would set up a tent, while your mom would just earth bend one. And then she would tease him for being slow at putting it up, and Katara would defend him."

"It always ended up with Uncle Sakka being knocked out by one of my mom's rocks." They both laughed at the memories. She stood up, and walked out to the middle of the flat land.

"What are you doing?" Tenzin asked.

"You'll see." Four large stone slabs popped out of the ground, landing to form two rock tents. Lin walked back over beside Tenzin and sat down. "Just like old times." She said. Tenzin looked down on her, and she looked back up at him, both smiling. Tenzin moved down and placed his finger under her chin, lifting her face up.

**Hmmmmm…..wonder what's coming next? Would you hate me if I stopped the story RIGHT HERE? Yeah… I would hate me too….;)**

**-LINZINFOREVER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so each chapter has not had as many reviews as I had hoped. I will upload 10, but if there are not at least 10 more reviews, I SWEAR I WILL END THE STORY WILL A CLIFFHANGER THAT WILL LEAVE YOU PISSED OFF AT ME! OR I WILL WAIT FOR LIKE EVER TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! LIKE A WHOLE MONTH! However, I really do appreciate the people who are reviewing, thank you guys so much for all of your reviews, and especially to the once who review every chapter. It really helps to get your input on these. YOU HAVE NO IDEA! (well unless you write stories too) but anyways, if you do review and ask questions, I am just going to start replying to your questions. But if you didn't get this from earlier in the story, Lin is only 37, and Tenzin 38…I made them younger, so it wouldn't seem….yucky.…And I hate the fact that in ALLLLL of the other stories Pema is like 20 years younger. That's just disgusting, no Tenzin is NOT a craddlerobber . She is like 34. That's not gross. So. Here is Chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10: **Words Unspoken

She looked up at him intently, not having words for their current situation. She knew what was coming, and she knew it was incredibly wrong. She knew she had to stop it, but it was too late. He kissed her. It wasn't like the kisses they shared when they had dated years ago, but it was full of need, and want, something she had never seen in Tenzin before. It felt different. Something uncomfortable developed in the pit of her stomach. Guilt. She had classified it as guilt. She was kissing Tenzin, Pema's husband, and it was wrong. She and Pema were sort of friends. Pema had always been so nice to Lin, and that made Lin feel all the more worse for what was happening. Tenzin's hand came up to cup the side of her face, pulling them deeper into the kiss. He absent-mindedly traced the scars on her face. She reached up and pulled his hand away, breaking the kiss. _What did I just do? _She thought to herself, the guilt becoming over whelming. They were both in a daze about what had just happened. She looked at him, not knowing what to say next, or what to do. He looked at her, the same confusion filling his head. The years she had spent trying to get over him had been erased and she would have to start all over again. It killed her inside. "Lin I-" She cut him off by standing up. "I'm so sorry lin. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's both of our faults Tenzin. Spirits! I am so stupid." She paced back and forth, mentally beating herself up. "That was just stupid of me Tenzin. I'm sorry. You're married, and you have kids. It was totally wrong." He realized she was blaming herself for this and stood.

"Lin, it's not your fault. It's mine. Don't start beating yourself up." He coaxed her, but it didn't work.

"Of course I'm going to beat myself up Tenzin! You're married! I mean, I don't necessarily like your wife, but she has always been nice to me! And not to mention your 3 amazing children!" She was starting to shout.

"Six."

"She probably hates me!"

"Lin, Pema already knows." This stopped Lin right in her tracks.

"She knows?"

"Lin, she's known." He walked over to her, taking her hands. "She's known for a while." Their faces became really close again. He leaned in for another kiss, but Lin turned her head, tears dripping from her eyes. His lips landed on her cheek. She pulled away, staring into his eyes. His eyes searched hers for an answer, but they found none. "I love you Lin." He noticed the tears, and wiped them away.

"I love you too Ten, but that doesn't change anything." She stepped back, looking more confused than she ever has. "I'm so sorry." She turned, walking toward the edge of the cliff.

"Lin, don't leave." Tenzin whispered. Tears stung his eyes as he watched the woman he loved leave.

**OK, I know it's short, and it's not finished, but I thought it was a pretty good cliffhanger. I did another cliff hanger, because if I don't get more reviews, I'm ending it here….and you will never know the rest of the story. BTW is there a way to see how many people have read the fic? Maybe tomorrow peeps. **

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I had a lot of people tell me not to end the story here. I got 9 reviews for my last chapter. (close enough). I am glad that you are enjoying it. So, I AM DEAD SERIOUS WHEN I SAY I WILL GIVE YOU CLIFFHANGERS THAT WILL PISS YOU OFF! :D Here is chapter 11 guys.**

**Chapter 11: **A Sleepless Night for Everyone

Lin ran as fast as she could. The mountain, however, was too steep, causing her to lose her footing and fall. She rolled down the mountain-side, hitting every possible rock, tree, and bush on her way down. She had been knocked out in the process, landing on the edge of a very uncomfortable ledge.

* * *

Kaian sat awake, and very aware that his mother was not present in the home. He grabbed a travel sack, and filled it with everything he knew he might need. He was going back to Air Temple Island to train with his father. It wasn't fair that Mai and Lao got to train and he didn't. He was one of the only air benders left. He was going to train, whether it broke his mother's heart or not. He was angry. He was angrier than he ever had been at his mom. He grabbed a parchment paper and began to scribble a letter, in fast, but neat penmanship, setting it on her bed before he left. She would find it there.

* * *

He tried to get sleep, but his mind was racing on what had happened earlier that evening. Tenzin had poured his heart out, only to have it ripped from his chest and thrown down the mountain. He tried to rest on Oogie, but he kept rolling over, and snoring. Tenzin couldn't win for losing. He finally decided to take the tent that Lin had made. He crawled in, lying on his backside, looking up at the top of the tent, finding some comfort in knowing Lin had built this. Soon enough, his eyelids became heavier, encasing his mind in a dream.

* * *

_Where's mom? Where's Kaian? _Mai thought as she walked the hallway, checking every room for her mother. She had passed her mother's room, realizing she wasn't there and thought Kaian would know where she had crept off to. However, Kaian's room was empty, bed made, drawers closed. Confused, she went to Lao's room, waking him. "Lao, everyone's gone. Get up." She coaxed. He rolled over and groaned. "Lao, come on. Up." Mai was trying to be kind, but it wasn't working. She was losing her temper. "Lao! Come on! Get up!" She shouted angrily. Lao pulled the covers over his head in an attempt to drown her out. This movement set her over the edge. She stomped her foot on the floor, sending a giant stone pillar from the ground. It hit Lao in the back, causing him to go flying across the room.

"I'm up! Spirits Mai! That hurt." He was gripping his back and making a pitiful face at his sister. "What's wrong?"

"Mom and Kaian are gone. Do you have any idea where they went?"

"Easy, mom went out for a drink and Kaian probably went on a walk or something. Can I sleep now?"

"No, Kaian's room is all empty, his bed is made, and it's clean!"

"Kaian is a neat freak Mai. Come one, I'll help you look for him." Lao stood up, rubbing his sorely bruised back. He grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her down the hall and into his mother's room. "The wardrobe is empty, so she has on Gramma Toph's uniform." He said groggily. "What do you need her for anyways?"

"I had a question to ask her. That's all."

"What kind of question?" Lao had always gotten involved in his sister's life. She wasn't sure if it was because he actually cared, or if it was because he knew it annoyed her.

"Never mind. I guess it can wait." She was about to walk out of the room when Lao stopped her.

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait. What's this?" He picked up the envelope that had been addressed to "Mom" and opened it. There was a rather small piece of parchment inside of it, and he yanked it out, careful not to rip it. "Mai, listen to this, it's from Kaian." He turned to his sister.

"_Dearest Mother,_

_I realize you told me to wait, and we would see about my training, but I cannot wait. I understand what I am doing will hurt you, and I do not mean to, but I need to learn air bending." _Lao looked up at his sister, confused at what he had just read.

"Kaian is an air bender?" She had looked just as confused and shocked as he had. "Well, keep reading, don't just stand there!"

"Okay, okay." He looked back down to the letter.

"_Dad promised me he would train me in bending, and that is a promise I intend to hold him to. I will already be on my way back to Air Temple Island to train with him, so please, do not try and stop me. This is something I need to do. Forever accept my apologies. This was not an easy decision. I love you mom._

_Your son,_

_Kaian" _

"Dad? How does Kaian know who dad is? And since when is he an air bender? He told us he wasn't a bender." Mai hadn't put the two pieces together yet.

"Mai, you do realize what this means right?" Lao didn't doubt his sister's ignorance.

"No. What?"

"There is only one air bender in the world old enough to be our dad. Mai, Tenzin is our dad."

"No. He can't be! That can't be right Lao! He would have told us! Kaian would have told us!" Her face was red with anger.

"Mom must have gone looking for him." Lao assumed.

"Lao, the letter wasn't opened. Mom left before Kaian did." Mai explained. She walked into her room, dressing in a white shirt, and green pants, before tugging her boots onto her feet.

"Mai what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to find mom. Are you coming or not?"

"How do you expect to find her? Hmm?" Lao questioned, trying to find reason to this plan.

"I'll find a way. I'll ask Haroo, he seems to know everything." She nodded. "Are you coming Lao? Don't make me do this alone." She pleaded with him. Finally, Lao agreed to go with her, and got dressed.

"Dammit Kaian, close the door!" Mai was furious.

"Mai, he's not an earth bender." Lao stood up for his brother.

"Oh yeah." She suddenly felt really bad. She walked out and around the corner, into an alley. "Haroo! I know you're here."

"Yeah, I'm here. What now?" He looked at her intently, with a smile creeping onto his face. He rubbed his fingers together, signaling that he wanted money. He didn't normally do this, but Mai always paid him.

"Urgh. Haroo, I don't have time for this. I need to know where my mother went." She was dead serious, and he could tell he shouldn't play around. He pointed to the mountain.

"Up to the flat mountain, to meet with that weird bald guy with funny blue arrows on his head." He explained. Lao and Mai shared curious glances before heading to the bottom of the mountain.

**I don't know how you are going to like this chapter, but the next has a bit more action and drama. Like I said, no reviews, no more story. So if you want more, R&R!**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so umm funny story. Last night, I wrote chapter 12 right? Well, when I was trying to upload, it wouldn't let me, and it said my file had some internal errors. So, I was like: **_**Hmm, well I'll just go change the end of the file to .docx instead of doc.**_** Well, instead of changing the file name, I ended up replacing the file with a blank one….and by then I was like: **_**AHHHH NO! WTF DID I JUST DO? UNDO. UNDO. UNDO. Ah screw it. I'm going to bed. **_**So, I went to bed and told myself I would write today. Yeah see, my computer curses you guys when it doesn't receive enough reviews… but anyways, I totally forgot what I wrote, so I am just going to wing it….well, I have winged this entire story….like EVERYTHING IN IT! Yeah… so I'm sure you are getting upset, so I am just going to start chapter 12…. HERE'S ME WINGIN IT! Chapter 12 guys.**

**Chapter 12:** Help

"Come on Mai! We're almost there!" Lao pulled his sister over the next ledge. "See, only 3 more to go." He said pointing upward.

"I know, I know. I'm just really tired. I haven't slept well in two whole days." She said, scowling. She was still angry at her mother, and planned on shunning her for a long time, after she told her about Kaian. Lao pulled her over the next ledge, and she stood up and started to climb again. "Hey Lao, why do you think Kaian didn't tell us?

"Maybe because Mom didn't want him to. He probably figured it out though. I mean, he's an air bender, and Tenzin is the only air bender old enough to be our dad. It isn't very hard to piece together, we did." He shrugged his shoulders. Mai decided she wouldn't even talk to her mother; she would just let Lao do the talking.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, finally complying with Lao's theory. He pulled her over the last ledge before standing up and brushing himself off.

"Hey Mai look!" Lao shouted, before breaking into a run. Mai was not far behind before she could see the glow of the fire. Lao crept around it, seeing two earth tents. One had shown only the black beneath it, empty. The other gave way to show a person inside. Lao squatted, getting low to the ground beside them, after recognizing it was Tenzin. "Tenzin. Get up." Tenzin was startled, and sat up quickly, hitting his head on the rock above him as he did so.

"Ow." He stood upright, straightening out his robes. He looked from Mai to Lao confusedly. "What are you two doing here?"

"Tenzin, Kaian left to go to Air Temple Island to train with you!" Mai said, hands on hips. "And we came looking for our mom. Is she here?"

"No," Tenzin said, scratching his head. "She left quite a while ago. She went that way." He pointed to the other side of the mountain.

"Okay, we will go look for her." Lao nodded, starting to walk off in the general direction Tenzin ha d pointed to.

"No, you will go home; I will find your mother. She wouldn't want you out here. Especially this late." He pointed out, raising his eyebrows. Mai and Lao scowled at him, but eventually resided with the plan, handing Tenzin Kaian's letter, as they headed home. Tenzin put the fire out, saddling Oogie and setting out to find Lin.

* * *

The breeze was warm, and the boat rocked back and forth against the waves. Finally it docked, allowing Kaian to regain his balance as he stepped onto the dock. Even after he had gotten off of the boat, he felt like he was still rocking on the waves. The city was big, and he hadn't had a chance to explore it. It would take him a while to get to the ferry anyways.

* * *

"Yip yip," Tenzin shouted, as Oogie gained speed. Tenzin had been searching for almost an hour for Lin, but had not found any side of her. He was headed back up the mountain side when something shiny caught his eye. "Down Oogie!" Oogie swept down, happy to be able to rest. Tenzin hopped off to start searching. He walked around, looking under bushes, and in the folds of the earth. He hadn't found anyone when an hour passed. He huffed, exasperated after searching for almost two hours. He looked up, realizing he hadn't searched that ledge. It was almost thirty feet off the ground, so he sighed and started climbing. He reached the top to find the shiny object in a heap on the ground. He slowly got closer, kneeling down and realizing it was a person. Hair covered their face, and he pushed it away. A gasp escaped his throat as he recognized the person as Lin. Bruises covered her arms, and she had a black eye. Her lip was busted, as was her chin. He looked her up and down, seeing the rise and fall off chest that comforted him. "Oogie, here!" He called for the bison, as it flew up and floated at the edge of the ledge. Tenzin scooped Lin into his arms and set her down in the back of Oogie's saddle. He knew just where to take her.

* * *

He could see the ferry getting ready to leave the dock, so he ran and jumped on at the last minute. The boat rocked again, making Kaian feel rather uneasy. It was only a five minute ferry to the Island, but to him, it felt like forever. The boat came up to the dock, and Kaian was the first off, throwing the loading helper a yuan as he practically flew off the boat. He felt much better when he got off; the queasiness subsided and he strolled through the garden. "Kaian! Kaian!" Kaian whirled around to see who was calling him. "Kaian! Up here!" His head shot up, looking into a tree to find that Ikki and Meelo where stealing the fruits. The both jumped down, landing swiftly on their feet. "Hey Kaian! Why did you come back? Are you here to stay? Did Lao and Mai come with you? Are they still on the boat? That wouldn't be good because it's floating away. Are you going to go get them? I can't wait to see them! Huh huh huh?" Ikki was babbling as she usually did, leaving hardly any time for Kaian to respond.

"Actually, they didn't accompany me on this trip. I am actually here to see your father."

"He hasn't returned." A familiar voice startled Kaian, as he turned to be greeted by Jinora.

"Oh, do you know when he will be back?"

"No, but he did send a message this morning. Something about taking someone to the South Pole to see Gramma Katara?" She sauntered off, leaving Kaian extremely confused. _Why would he need to take someone to see Gramma Katara?_

* * *

From here he could see his mother, and the training area awaiting him. He pulled on Oogie's reigns sending them down into the delicate, white snow. "Hello mother. How are you?" Katara simply smiled at her youngest son.

"I am good Tenzin." She knew something was up, but she was going to wait for Tenzin to tell her.

"Mother, I need a favor." Tenzin said. Katara nodded and he climbed into the saddle, picking up Lin. As he turned, Katara's stomach sank, seeing her best friend's daughter bruised, and unconscious.

"What happened to her Tenzin?"

**Alrighty, I really hope you liked this chapter:D Again my apologies for not updating last night, I will try and not let that happen again.**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay to say sorry for not updating last night, 2 chapters and a new story today:D I think I may end the story after this chapter! JUST KIDDING. But seriously if you don't review I won't upload. Thanks for all of the reviews guys! The new story is called From Beginning to End, and it is about Linzin from when they were born, to when they become teenagers, I know there are a lot of those, but I got an idea…it's a twist. **

**Chapter 13: **I Don't Remember

"What happened to her Tenzin?" Katara's eyes filled with tears. She had never seen Lin so frail. Not even when she had gotten her scars.

"I-I don't know mother. One minute we were talking, the next Lao and Mai were waking me up, telling me Kaian had gone to Republic City. I found her on the ledge of a cliff. She was unconscious and has been." He looked at her, still holding her in his arms.

"Come with me, you can set her down in there." She pointed to a building, following Tenzin. He set her down on the bed next to his mother's water basin. _She'll be okay. She'll be okay. _He told himself repeatedly. Katara sat on her knees, resting backwards as she bent the water over Lin's arms. The bruises dissipated, leaving only her face to be healed. "Do you know if she hit her head?"

"No. I didn't see her fall, or whatever happened. Will she be okay?" Tenzin's face was stone, not showing any emotion.

"She should be, but I'm not sure about her head. Her chin is busted, as is her lip." Katara stood. "Let her rest Tenzin. She should be awake by tomorrow morning."

"I will stay here mother. I want to be there when she wakes up." Tenzin looked down at her. _Lin, this is all my fault. I should have just stayed away like you asked. I was being stupid and stubborn. I'm so sorry Lin. This is all. My. Fault._

* * *

Everything was blue. She looked up and down, and all she saw was blue. There was a road beneath her feet, but she couldn't feel the earth. Someone was approaching her now. She couldn't make them out, so she squinted harder, not able to see who it was. "Lin." They said; the voice was echoing, and there seemed to be multiple people speaking. "Lin." They were nearing her now, and she could make out the robes on two of them.

"Mother!" She ran to her mother, and the people next to her. "Aang, Sokka! Wh-where am I?" She looked down at her arms, the scars that had been put there were gone. The people in front of her seemed younger. She saw a pond over to her right and ran to it. Faintly, but detailed was her reflection. She was young, only looking about twenty. The scars on the side of her face were gone. She stood back up, turning to see her mother, Toph, standing behind her. "Mother, where am I?"

"The Spirit World Lin. You are in the Spirit World." Her mother explained to her. She was shocked. _Am I dead? Could I be dead? H-h-how did this happen? What am I doing here._

"How did I get here. A-am I dead?" Her hands came over to clasp in front of her mouth. There was no answer, as her mother and Aang and Sokka motioned for her to follow. She did, walking the faint blue road with them.

* * *

"Korra!" The young Avatar whirled around, to see Kaian. She was with Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

"Kaian!" They all cheered. "What are you doing here? I thought your mother took you back to Chin Village." Kaian looked down at the ground, thinking about his answer.

"I-I… I ran away. I need to train with Tenzin, my air bending is important, and I need to train."

"Does your mother know?" Korra asked, placing her hands on her hips and leaning inwards.

"I don't know. If she has returned home, and gotten the note I left her then yes. Do you know why Tenzin has gone to the South Pole?" Kaian looked from one person to the next, searching for someone who knew the answer, but none obliged. He huffed, standing there. There was something someone wasn't telling him, and he wanted to find out.

"No, I'm sorry Kaian, we don't know." Asami answered for everyone. "We will keep an ear out though." She assured him. He could tell she was getting fed up with Mako and Korra, knowing that they had crushes on each other. She was really pretty, and he had taken an immediate liking to her, after finding out about her home life and her father's betrayal. She was strong, and independent. As was he.

* * *

A tear escaped her eye, and dripped down her face as he watched her. She was peaceful when she was sleeping, or unconscious. He hadn't left her side yet, and was becoming rather hungry. Tenzin debated on whether or not, to go and get food and finally decided he would stick it out. Another silent tear fell, and he wiped it away with his finger. _Come on Lin, please wake up! Please. Please Lin wake up. I'm begging you, wake up. Please. I'm so sorry. _Tears escaped his eyes, trickling down his cheeks as he picked up her hands. He feared she would never wake up.

**Okay, so that was chapter 13… it killed me writing his chapter…. bahhh. ;( okay, so until tomorrow.**

**-LENZINFOREVER**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, I know that last chapter probably killed you, because I know my heart died when I read some of the reviews, and as I was writing it. (But, I think some of you may have interpreted it wrong) so I am hoping to clear that up in this chapter. It isn't what you think…I think. Alright, so I really hope you review it. Like, I need reviews because I will start waiting a month to update, and you wouldn't want that, because in a week, I won't be able to upload for almost a month, if I don't get Wi-Fi. So if I were you, and you wanted to read this story, I would try and review. They even made it easier to review, because it's at the very bottom of the page, so just write and review. DONE, and you would probably get more chapters. So R&R PLEASE. I addicted to Tostitos scoops chips….THERE SO FRIKKIN AMAZING! Chapter 14, here goes nothing.**

**Chapter 14:** Wake Up

She had walked for what seemed like forever with her mother and uncles. No words had been spoken between them since she found out she was in the Spirit World, and she still didn't know if she was dead or not. She didn't remember anything that had happened, only that she had fallen asleep and woken in this blue world. There was no pain, no hurt. Everything was beautiful. She looked from Aang, to Sokka, and to her mother, and they all smiled delightfully at her. "Why am I here?" Even her voice seemed to echo through the trees. Toph put a finger to her lips, smiling and instructing Lin to be silent. Her mother seemed to be able to see Lin. She wasn't blind in this world. They came to a clearing, in between two Moon Peach bushes; however, everything started to blur, her mother, Aang, Sokka. They all started to disappear. "Wait, where are you going? What's happening?" Her mother turned to her, putting her finger back to her mouth.

"I love you, Lin." Everything was starting to disappear, and Lin fell to her knees, sobbing.

* * *

Tenzin woke up, seeing that he had been sleeping on the floor. He picked himself up, remembering what had happened and quickly rushed to the bedside to check on Lin. Tears signified to him, that whatever she was dreaming of was causing her to cry. Tenzin grabbed her hand, gripping it between both of his. _Lin, I am so sorry. I never should have visited. Pl-_ His thoughts were cut short, as his mother entered the room. "How is she?" She asked.

"I-I don't know. She hasn't woken up yet." Tenzin sighed. He felt so horrible for what had happened. He gripped Lin's hand tighter, hoping she would feel it and wake up. Katara got to her knees, bending her healing water, placing it over Lin's face. The water glowed, the busted, swollen lip disappearing.

"There isn't anything else I can do. Come eat Tenzin, you look famished." She stood beside her son, who happened to tower over her. "I have some noodles in the kitchen." She led him out of the single-room building and to the bigger building. Tenzin heard his stomach growl, wanting to move faster, and eat so that he could get back to Lin. He hated leaving her side.

* * *

Ikki and Meelo had been following him around for almost three hours now. Kaian was getting very fed up with all of Ikki's questions. "Ikki, I have to go now, so I want you and Meelo to stay right here and play. Okay?" She frowned, looking disappointed.

"Yeah." Meelo was now running around like crazy, which happened any time he tried to stand still. Kaian walked off, relieved that he didn't have to deal with Ikki's questions. She talked so fast for such a tiny person, and he had decided that it was definitely an air bending trick. She had a rather quick brain too, and he was starting to feel bad for her future teachers, and Tenzin. His thoughts carried on, as did his feet, and soon he found himself by a pond, staring at his reflection. He pulled a shaving razor out of his pocket, placing it up to the front of his chin.

"Kaian! What are you doing?" Someone shouted rom behind him. He turned to see Asami, looking rather frightened that Kaian was holding a blade to his head.

"A-Asami! No, it isn't what it looks like, I was j-" he attempted to explain.

"Are you stupid? What is wrong with you?" She looked really angry. Kaian just sighed, raising the blade back to his head, and shaving away the stubble that had begun to grow on his chin. "Oh. I-I'm sorry Kaian, I just thought that. Um." Her cheeks were turning bright red with embarrassment.

"It's fine Asami." Kaian started to laugh. It was the first time he had actually laughed in three days. Asami smiled half-heartedly at Kaian's amusement, taking a seat down next to him. She picked up a stone, chucking into the pond, watching it skip and create ripples as it did. Kaian had noticed how pretty she had become, but could tell something was bothering her. "So, what's on your mind?"

* * *

Everything went black, and she gasped, pain filling her bones. She sat upright, taking in where she was. She didn't recognize the room, so she pulled the blankets off of her, slowly trying to stand up. Her leg buckled, and she fell back in pain. It was broken. It was definitely broken. "Hello?" Lin shouted, attempting to get someone's attention. "Is anyone here?" There was no response. Lin grumbled to herself, sitting back in the bed. She closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep. The door creaked, and her body became rigid. There was the shuffle of feet, and someone sat next her bed. They grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. It slightly comforted her. "Lin, please wake up. I'm so sorry." Lin smiled inside.

"I think my leg is broken." She stated, startling Tenzin, who jumped back almost toppling over. He quickly straightened out his robes, hurrying back over to Lin's side.

"Lin! Y-You're awake!" She smiled up at him, silently thanking him for taking care of her.

"What happened?"

"You fell down the side of a mountain, hit a few trees and bushes, and then landed on a ledge. You were unconscious for almost two days."

"I saw my mother." Tenzin looked at her with disbelief. "And Uncle Sokka, and Aang." Tenzin's mouth hung agape, obviously not believing what she was saying. "I was in the Spirit World."  
"What else happened?"

"Well, at first, they were calling my name. They only looked about forty. My scars were gone. I didn't know what was happening." She told him, fumbling around with her fingers. "I asked my mother, and she told me I was in the Spirit World. I thought I was dead Tenzin." He kneeled beside her.

"It is very possible that you entered the Spirit World." Lin and Tenzin turned around to be met by a warm smile. Katara walked across the room, sitting on the foot of the bed. "It happened to both Sokka and Aang. However, they weren't injured, or unconscious." Lin looked to Tenzin, who looked back and merely shrugged. "We were in Sinlin Village. A spirit, who they called Hei Bai, had been terrorizing the village, kidnapping the villagers and dragging them into the Spirit World. It took Sokka, so Aang went after it. They both entered the Spirit World, causing Aang to go on a journey and visit Avatar Roku. He came back, and only after finding what the spirit was upset about did the villagers and Sokka return." Katara told the story, making it come to life in their minds.

"Well, I saw mother, Sokka, and Aang." Lin raised her eyebrows, awaiting an answer. Katara shrugged her shoulders.

"How's your leg?"

"I think it's broken. I can't move it."

"It appears that way. However, there isn't anything I can do about a broken leg. Katara wrapped Lin's leg up, handing her some old wooden crutches.

"Thank you." Katara nodded, and left the room. Lin sat back down, staring at Tenzin. He was debating on whether or not to give her Kaian's letter. "Can you take me back to Chin Village tomorrow? I'm sure the kids are worried."

"About that." He reached into his robes, pulling out Kaian's letter.

**Ahhhhh that chapter totally sucked. Sorry guys. I'm exhausted and totally sleepy. Haha. Okay, so in about a week, idk if I will have time to write, because I won't be home for almost a month. :\ yeah. So, please R&R. See yah**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry for such the long wait for the update, I kinda got grounded:\ But, I have been writing this chapter extra long. So I hope you enjoy it, please please please review. No one has been reviewing, and it's starting to make me want to end the story. I actually thought about ending the story here, like at the end of this chapter. Oh, and everyone keeps raggin on the cliffhangers. Someone asked me if I was going to give another cliffhanger, and I will always give cliffhangers. So, please review, please review, please review. Seriously, if you're not going to review, then you might as well just not read the story. **

**Chapter 15: Stranded**

The letter from Kaian was ripped into pieces and strewn across the floor. Lin didn't understand. Kaian was the smart one, the sensible one, the calm one; the only one she thought had any common sense whatsoever. Obviously, she thought wrong. With one swift move, the crutches came up to support her as she made her way to the door. However, it seemed as though she wasn't leaving. Lin looked up at Tenzin, who was blocking the door. "Move." She seethed. Tenzin refused to budge. He knew she needed to rest and had no intention of letting her leave. She tried moving him out of the way, but she was impossibly weak. Her knee gave out, and she sunk into his arms, sobbing with fury.

"I know. I know. It's okay Lin." He knew that what his son had done had hurt her terribly. He left her once, leaving a dark hole where his love used to be, only to be filled with the love of the triplets. Now, she was losing Kaian to the one man she hadn't wanted him to find out about, and it killed her. "Lin, it's okay. L-look at me." She peered up and into Tenzin's eyes as they sat on the floor. "It will be okay. I will send a message to the island to see if he got there." Lin nodded, silently moving over to sit by herself. He stood, turning to go and send the message.

"Can you message Mai and Lao too?" She squeaked, regaining her composure. Tenzin walked back over, pulling her to her good foot. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. He had never seen her so scared, but his father had said Toph had never been as sensitive until Lin was hurt badly when she was seventeen. He assumed that was what happened to women after they had children.

"Of course." Before leaving, he picked her up and carried her to the bed so that she could sleep. "I'll be right back. Do you need anything?" She shook her head, and he turned to leave.

Katara smiled to herself upon watching the two. She stood firmly at the door of the kitchen and watched through a big window that took up most of the outside wall of the infirmary. She'd never admit it aloud, but she never really thought that Pema was a good match for Tenzin. She liked Pema, she really did. But the way Tenzin acted around Lin was like Yin and Yang. Perfect. It just wasn't that way with Pema. Katara went into the kitchen to start making dinner. She had a feeling that Lin would be famished after not eating for two days. She heard the door open and shut and the sound of feet scuffling through the kitchen. "Hello Tenzin. How is Lin?" Tenzin sighed as he sat.

"Not well. Kaian ran away to Air Temple Island to train with me. Lin didn't take it too well." Katara finished preparing the fruit pies and set one down in front of Tenzin.

"No mother likes finding out their child has run away." She stated wisely.

"I know, but I think it's much more than that. I think she's so upset because he left to visit me and it's making her feel like she's losing him. It hurt her so deeply, she cried."

"That may be true. You know, the only other time I've even heard Lin cry was the day you broke up with her, and she went to your father. She thought that if she told you about the babies she would be holding you back from being happy. It wasn't because she was mad, but it was because she loved you." Tenzin smiled upon hearing that.

"She's been crying a lot lately Mother. I'd never seen her cry until the triplets were taken, but even then, even after I yelled at her, she didn't break down, only tears."

"She's been through a lot Tenzin, she's probably just over worked." Katara half-heartedly smiled at her son. She too was very worried about Lin.

* * *

Kaian sat next to Asami silently, awaiting her reply. "I don't know." She muttered. Kaian knew that she in fact did know.

"Yes, you do. What's wrong Asami, you can tell me anything." She turned her head to look intently at Kaian, but didn't answer. That last word rang through her ears.

"I know." She smirked as her eyes remained hooked on him. "My father turned out to be working with Amon, secretly designing and supplying him with advanced weapons. I-I had to electrocute my own dad." That moment came back to haunt her in her dreams every night. "Then, I found out that Mako and Korra kissed, and I have been noticing the way he hangs around her, talks to her, and he's always offering to go places with her. He barely talks to me anymore." Asami managed to peel her eyes off of Kaian.

"That's rough."

"Yeah, especially since my dad's the only family I have left, and I've relied on him for everything."

"It's hard, growing up with one parent. When I was little, my mom left us with our Aunt Pai. She had to work in Republic City. We never saw much of her, and when we did see her it was like we were all fighting for her attention at once. My brother, sister and I would go months, sometimes even a year or two without seeing her, and it's not like we had a father to give us attention. We only got to see our grandmother once every two or three years too. Pai, I mean she's nice, but she could never really give us the loving attention children get from their mother or father. I know my mother loves me, and I know she would do anything to help, but she's never been around much." Asami suddenly felt guilty for complaining about her family and boyfriend troubles when this boy has never really had a family around. "As for Mako, I think he's real stupid for what he's doing. Any guy would be lucky to even meet a girl like you. Take it from me." He smiled warmly at Asami who was currently blushing. She looked down, hoping that her hair would cover her reddening cheeks.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true." Asami moved closer to Kaian which brought their faces only inches apart.

"You know Kaian, you're pretty amazing." She closed the gap between the two as she pressed her lips firmly on his. One of his hands came up to weave through her hair, the other placed at the small of her back. Asami let her hands come to let her hands rest on his chest, moving with the rise and fall of his breathing. Kaian was the first to pull away, reluctantly. Both were breathing hard as their heartbeats sped. "I-I'm sorry Kaian, I shouldn't have done that." She looked embarrassed.

"No, I mean it's fine." Kaian was shocked. He had never kissed a girl like that. Nor had he kissed a girl as pretty and amazing as he thought Asami was. "Hey, you want to go and get some food? I'm starving." He offered as he attempted to break the awkward silence.

"That sounds pretty good." Asami let Kaian help her up.

* * *

Lin couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Thoughts of Kaian and Tenzin refused to exit her mind. She tossed and turned, each time crying out in pain as she remembered her leg was broken. Finally, the sleepy woman gave up and decided to get something to eat. She picked up her crutches and limped out of the healing room.

Tenzin was speaking with his mother in the kitchen when they heard the door open and close. Tenzin got up and peered around the archway to the hall upon spotting Lin, slowly moving her way into the hall. "Spirits Lin! You're not supposed to be up!" He rushed down the hall to help her.

"Would you stop? I am perfectly capable of using crutches on my own. You treat me as if I'm a baby."

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt again Lin." He knew she was capable, but he couldn't let himself not help her.

"Oh, you mean like the way you hurt me the first time? Hmm?" Lin stopped abruptly, waiting for him to respond.

"I didn't me-." Lin quickly raised a hand to silence him.

"I know, I guess I'm just upset about Kaian. I didn't mean to bring that up. Sorry."

"It's alright. I understand. I messaged Air Temple Island about an hour ago. Then I messaged Mai and Lao. Neither have responded. I'm sure Kaian is fine. He's smart enough to know where to go and what to do. I'm sure you're just worried over nothing." Tenzin tried to ease it off of her mind.

"I'm not worried, I know he's fine." Lin stated promptly.

"Well, then why are you upset?"

"Because, he left because of something I couldn't give him. Sound familiar? Another loved one leaving because I can't make them happy enough, or help them enough, or give them children. Apparently I'm just not good enough anymore. It's hurtful Tenzin." Until then, Tenzin had never known how much the breakup had hurt her, how it had destroyed her, how it left her emotions scarred.

"Lin." He whispered.

"Just forget it. I'm not hungry anyways." She turned on her crutches to leave, maneuvering her way around.

"Lin! Wait!" He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she just shook it off.

"Just leave me alone. Go home, see your kids, your wife." Tenzin couldn't move, but he heard the door open and slide closed. _Why must she be so difficult all of the time._ He moved through the hall and back into the kitchen before plopping himself down in front of his mother.

"I don't know what to do anymore." The air bender sighed through his hands.

"Let her calm down. Wait a few days. Then try to talk to her. Show her that you still love her." The elderly woman advised.

"What? I do not lo-." Tenzin stopped. His mother knew him better than that. "Okay." Katara smiled, glad to see that they still may have a chance. "Can you bring her some food?" His mother laughed before agreeing. They both knew Lin had no intentions of exiting that infirmary again. She fixed Lin some seal jerky and a fruit pie before trudging through the snow and into the healing room.

"I brought you some food." Katara set it down on Lin's bedside table.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry." Lin looked at the food. It smelled so good, and she could hear her stomach growling.

"For Toph Bei Fong's daughter, you sure don't lie very well." Katara laughed, pointing to Lin's empty stomach.

"Yeah, yeah. So you heard? As usual." They both laughed. The woman had a way of staying completely silent, yet making a presence and knowing everything. "I guess I'm not over him." Lin admitted.

"Getting over someone is never easy. Especially when you had grown up as lifelong friends."

"But this long?" She huffed.

"Sometimes it can take a lifetime to get over someone." Katara stood, allowing Lin to process that information before leaving.

* * *

Mai lay on her bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling. She had been like that for what seemed like hours before finally deciding to do something useful. Gracefully, she rolled off of her bed and walked into Lao's room. "Hey, get packing. I'm not staying here if Kaian gets to go to Republic City." Lao nodded and got to packing. He had been thinking the same thing. He went over to his desk, where he saw the message receiver light blinking red. With a quick pull, the chair came sliding out and he sat, listening and deciphering the message. _Kids, I took your mother to see your grandmother Katara. Is everything alright there? Have you received anything from Kaian?_ Lao made quick to reply. He pressed the button repeatedly, quickly.

_Is Mom okay? We haven't heard anything from Kaian yet. Mai and I are leaving today for Republic City._ Lao didn't expect a reply so soon so he finished packing all of his clothes. He wasn't sure how Mai planned on getting them there, but she had never failed them before. He struggled to close his bags before carrying them to Mai's room. "So, how do you plan on getting us there?" Lao plopped himself down on her bed and put his hands under his head.

"There is a cargo ship leaving around six tonight. If we can manage to sneak on there, it stops at Republic City. Shouldn't be that hard, besides, we've snuck into a lot of places before without getting caught." Lao shrugged. It sounded good enough to him. Mai was finally finished packing, so she led the way out of the house before closing the rock door. It was five thirty, so they had thirty minutes to sneak onto the ship. It was easy to get there, since they lived just up the street from the dock. "Okay, Lao. Do you see how that guard turns around to write down every entrance?" Mai pointed to the loading dock.

"Yeah."

"We are going to go around the side of the ramp. When he turns to write down that lady over there's cargo, we jump into the side. Got it?" Lao spotted a lady with lots of cargo and figured that was who his sister was talking about. She pulled him down and around the side of the ramp where they crouched, waiting for the lady. When the lady finally did come to load her things, the guard had turned around as expected. Mai jumped onto the loading deck and pulled Lao over the side before the siblings snuck through the entrance and disappeared behind a vast mountain of luggage. The ship sounded it's horn before drifting away for Republic City.

* * *

Bolin sat at the turtle-duck pond feeding the baby turtle-ducks. He had nothing better to do with his time since his brother was helping Korra, and Kaian and Asami had disappeared some time ago. The ducks snatched up the bread pieces as Bolin tossed them into the water, creating ripples. It was getting dark outside but he didn't care; he would much rather stay outside than go in and deal this Amon stuff. The boy was too tired to. He threw the last pieces of the bread into the pond and watched as the turtle-ducklings fought over the last piece. The mother turtle-duck had swum over, taking the bread piece and giving it to the smallest duckling who hadn't managed to retrieve any bread. Bolin smiled as he departed the pond and headed down to the docks. He wanted to go into town and buy some papayas before it got too dark outside. He boarded the ferry and took a seat by the railing as he waited to get to the other side of Yue Bay. The air was crisp and a little dry. It smelled like ocean water to him. The boat docked, rocking back and forth a few times before Bolin could balance and get off. The noodle shop was three blocks down and if he hurried, he would make it back before dark. Bolin pushed through the crowds of people who pushed back. This time of night seemed to be the busiest. Eventually, after spilling someone's drink on them, accidentally tipping over a stand of cabbages, and being stepped on by multiple people, Bolin finally made it to **Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. **He was starving by the time he got there and figured that since it was already dark that he would just eat in the restaurant. There was an empty booth in the corner that caught his eye so he took it. A nice waitress noticed him and walked up to the table. "Can I get you anything?" He had never seen her here before.

"Umm, a bowl of Flameo Noodles, the big bowl, and some onion and banana juice." The waitress seemed a little disgusted at the order of onion and banana juice, but Bolin had come to love it. Tenzin gave him some when he first arrived on the island, but he hadn't liked it for a few weeks. He figured it must have been an acquired taste. Bolin scarfed down the noodles and the juice before setting the money on the table and walking out of the restaurant. The streets were a bit less crowded as he found it easier to navigate through the streets. He stopped abruptly, two familiar figure catching his eye as they walked down the street. He recognized them as Mai and Lao, but since they hadn't noticed him he decided to surprise them. Bolin walked silently behind the two and grabbed Mai from behind. She screamed until he turned her around. "Bolin!" She leapt into his waiting arms, hugging him tightly. He spun her around a few times before setting her gently down on her feet.

"What are you doing back in Republic City?"

"Kaian ran away, so we decided to leave and come here to find him."

"Oh, he's on the island. He's been here for a few days now. I think he ran off with Asami, but I haven't seen him for a few hours. I can take you to the ferry. If you live on the island you don't have to pay a fare." Mai and Lao agreed and let him lead them to the docks. The ferry was about to leave to make its last trip of the night. "Wait!" The three managed to jump on at the last second. The driver laughed as they huffed and breathed heavily. "So where's your mom?"

"Tenzin took her to see Katara. I think something happened, but we don't know. Can we send a message when we get off the boat?" Lao asked.

"Yeah, just follow me." Bolin led them up to the temple and to the message machine. "I don't know how to work these, so you're on your own here." Lao shrugged, taking a seat in front of the machine. He pressed the button quickly. _Tenzin, it's Lao. We made it to Air Temple Island. Kaian is here too, but we don't know where he ran off to. He's staying on the island as well. What's wrong with mom? When will you be back?_ He sent the message and stood. Bolin stood there, mouth agape. "How do you do that?"

"I'll teach you later. Right now I'm starving." Mai nodded in agreement before they set out to the kitchen.

* * *

Tenzin walked into the infirmary, but stopped when he noticed that Lin was curled up and probably asleep. He attempted to make a silent, yet hasty escape. "Mm'not asleep." Lin rolled over, craning her neck to look up at him. She looked like a wreck, the blankets were half on half off, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red and puffy. She managed to smooth down her hair before sitting up and eyeing Tenzin suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Oh, uh nothing. I just came to-." He sighed, taking a long time to gather what he needed to say. "Listen. About earlier. When you said you were upset because it was another person, um, leaving because you weren't good enough. I never meant to make you feel that way. I didn't leave you because I though you weren't good enough."

"No, you left me because I couldn't have children, which in fact is leaving me because I wasn't good enough. Can we not talk about this?" Lin attempted to roll over but yelped in pain when she rolled on her leg. Tenzin rushed to her side, afraid that something had happened. "I'm fine, it's just my leg. I keep rolling over on it."  
"Oh, well we have to talk about this." He pushed.

"Why must you drag up everything I am trying to forget about? I mean it's hard enough having to see you every day at work, but now you're dragging this up again! I don't want to talk about it Tenzin." She looked over at the now hurt Tenzin and suddenly felt guilty. He stood slid open the door and left. Lin sighed. She would talk to him about it tomorrow. She closed her eyes, careful not to roll onto her leg. Sleep came eventually, bringing the morning only hours after. Lin had remembered what had happened the night before, guilt filled her stomach. Even though it hurt to see him, she didn't want to hurt him. She sturdily stood and picked up the crutches. Her leg felt worse and she wondered if Katara could help. Lin was almost to the door when it slid open on its own. She jumped back, almost losing her balance. It was Tenzin, and he had a plate of food for her.

"I thought you might be hungry since you have hardly eaten in three days." He placed the food on her bedside table and helped her back to the bed.

"Tenzin?" Lin sighed, cocking her head to the side.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." She huffed.

"About?"

"Last night. I didn't mean what I said." Tenzin smiled.

"I know."

"So why are you being so nice to me?" It utterly confused her how someone could hurt the man and he would just come running back like a lovesick puppy a day later. He chuckled at her confusion.

"I guess it's just my way of saying I love you." Lin blushed, she wasn't used to having intimate conversations with anyone. Even when they were dating, she couldn't get used to them. She liked them, but it made her feel like she was going soft.

"Cheesy." Lin scoffed. Tenzin started to laugh which made Lin smile. She loved his smile because she thought it was boyishly handsome. "So, have you heard anything from Kaian, or Lao?" She hated changing the subject, but other things had too, been on her mind. Tenzin hesitated before giving her an answer.

"Yes, I have heard from Lao. He and Mai went to Republic City." He paused, awaiting her wrath, but none came. "They sent a message when they got there. Kaian is staying on the island." He noticed Lin's fist clenching and un-clenching, which he remembered to be something she did when she was upset. Slowly, but cautiously, he picked her hand up and squeezed it within his own. "They're fine."

"I know. Can we leave soon? I need to get back to Republic City." Lin allowed her hand to remain in his as he shook his head. "Why?"

"My mother has insisted that we stay here as she heals your leg. She said she would be in here in a few minutes." Lin sighed, letting her shoulders slump over. Minutes later, the door slid open and Katara entered with a bowl of water.

"Good morning. How is your leg?" Katara smiled as she set the water down on the side of Lin's bed. She unraveled the bandages that started at her toe and went to her thigh.

"Painful. Really painful." She winced. The bandages were off, but Lin wished they weren't. Her leg was extremely swollen and a dark shade of grey and blue along with some red and yellow. Katara bent the water over Lin's leg. As the water glowed some of the bruise started to disappear. "Is there anything you can do to fix the break?"

"Yes. But it takes a few days. We would have to do this morning, afternoon, and night." The water continued to glow and it took some of the pain along with it.

"A few days being?" Lin raised her eyebrows.

"Three or four. Maybe five." Katara let the water slip back into the bowl. "Does it feel any better?"

"Yes, a lot better actually. So if we do this morning, afternoon, and night for three days, my leg will be better?" She asked.

"It should be." Katara slid the door open and closed it, leaving Lin and Tenzin alone again. Tenzin sat on the bed beside Lin. He noticed her leg wasn't wrapped back up.

"Do you want me to wrap your leg up?" Lin hesitated, but since it hurt even more without the bandages on it, she nodded. He took the wrap and gently slid it under her mid-thigh, wrapping it tightly down her leg and around her toes. "There. Better?"

"Yes." Her stomach growled and she realized she had not yet eaten the food Tenzin had brought her. She reached over, attempted to grab the plate, but instead knocked it down onto the floor. "Shit." She sat up and bent over to clean it up and Tenzin did the same. The food was strewn everywhere and Lin couldn't reach it. She groaned stretching her arm further to help pick it up. Tenzin noticed her strain.

"Hey, hey." He looked up at her, putting both hands on her waist. "I've got it." Lin froze when she noticed where his hands were placed as her breathing hitched. Tenzin must've noticed too because his eyes filled with shock as hey rose to look at her in the eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes, both scared. Lin could feel her heart beating through her chest and was almost positive he could hear it. She could feel his, and it wasn't slow either. She hadn't noticed her arm drop to rest on his shoulder, or the fact that their faces were only inches apart. Neither knew who instigated it, nor how it happened, but suddenly their lips were on top of each other's. Lin pushed herself up into a sitting position, deepening the kiss. Her arms came to absent-mindedly wrap around his neck; his hand moved up and down her back, finally stopping to cup the side of her face. He pulled her closer with the hand that was still wrapped around her waist. Their tongues danced together, lips moving harmoniously. It wasn't like any kiss they had ever shared before. It wasn't full of want, or need, or sorrow. It was completed with passion and love. It was strong. There were no words to describe how it felt. It was pleasantly suffocating, until they remembered that they hadn't taken a breath in what felt like a lifetime. Tenzin was first to pull away, his lips lingered on hers for a few seconds. Lin opened her eyes to be met with his steel grey ones. They were both still holding each other, breathing heavily. She smiled up at him, still in a daze. Tenzin bent down, pecking her on the lips and leaning over to whisper in her ear. "I love you." She smiled. "I always have." He kissed her ear, down her jawline and up her chin to her lips. She smiled through the kiss, pecking him once more before she laid back down.

"I know." She mumbled. Deep down inside, she knew not to get her hopes up. There was still his kids, his wife, his family. A knot grew in the pit of her stomach. It had to have shown on her face because Tenzin knew something was on her mind.

"What's wrong?" His hand stroked her cheek.

"Nothing." Lin knew he was smarter than that.

"Last time you said it was nothing, I ended up having three more kids that I never knew about. What is it?" She thought for a moment, about whether or not to ask him. Eventually, she did.

"You have a wife, kids, a family who loves you dearly. What happens to me?"

**Okay, so I absolutely hate fluff. I love to read it. But writing it….no. Like I said, I'm really sorry for the long update….I got grounded….and then I had to pack and get ready for vacation….3 weeks of vacation. Then I was tired, then I was busy, then I didn't feel like writing, then I got my computer taken away again, then I got it back, and then it was taken away again, then I got it back, and now I am updating. Oh god. My life's a hot mess! But anyways, review review review. Even if you don't have an account, review as guest. I don't care what it takes, please review. Love you guys:)**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the small hiatus. Schools started back today, and what's better to do than write? Idk, so I am writing! Haha. Thanks for all of the reviews, I look forward to continuing the story. Please review guys. I know I ask all the time, but it's because I hate making you wait for more chapters. I am planning on updating all of my stories today, so be prepared. I just have to figure out where I left off. Let me know what you think, and I may give you a shoutout;)**

**Chapter 16: **Where Have the Times Gone?

It was not something one thought regularly of when married and kissing someone other than his wife. However, he decided, something had to be done. He was madly, head over heels, in love with Lin Bei Fong. He had always been. Never once had he stopped; he had only passed it. Hidden it, if you must. But now, sitting here with her, old wounds were torn open, and salt was shoved into their crevices. It burned, it hurt, it was hard, but he would get through it. It had been more than a few minutes that he had taken to ponder over his response, and he could now see the agitation creeping over Lin's features. Neither knew what would happen, what would become of their now rekindling relationship. It was confusing, but oh so enjoyable. Tenzin hadn't felt so alive in years, dealing with his kids, his pregnant wife. He would find a way to make it work. Divorce Pema if he had to. All he wanted was Lin. The sheets moved underneath him as he looked into her eyes. "Lin, I love you. Now, then, and forever. But we'll cross that bridge when we get back to Republic City."

Lin pondered on that for a while, debating on whether or not reengaging in a past relationship was a good idea. He had vowed to Pema at their wedding. Though Lin did not attend, she still knew that they had said their vows. To love each other forever, through thick and thin, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, and she couldn't tear up a family. It went against everything she had ever believed. Although, she had him first, and Pema had done it to her, she wasn't one to stoop so low. They had had their chance at romance, and it was in the past. If her children hadn't come along, she doubted that Tenzin would've ever admitted that he still loved her. "No, Tenzin we won't." He looked at her, astonished. She continued. "This is so wrong. You made vows to Pema on your wedding day, and I refuse, I _refuse _to break up your family. We will head back to Republic City tomorrow, and there we will go our separate ways. I'm sorry, but you have your family, and I have mine. Now, if you will, please leave me to pack my things." Tenzin shook his head, trying to comprehend the words that just left her mouth.

"Lin! What… What are you saying? I love you! More than anything. Don't do this. I-I won't go until you tell me you don't love me back." He knew she wouldn't. She couldn't. She had just told him she loved him. Even if she said she didn't love him now, he knew she would be lying. Lin swallowed the rising lump in her throat, and took a minute to compose herself.

"I-I'm sorry Tenzin. I don't love you." The words tasted bitter on her tongue, and they stung her heart, though they were lies. She could've sworn she heard his heart skip a beat and fall and crash onto the floor, breaking into a million pieces. "Now, please leave." Tenzin allowed a single tear to fall and slide down his cheek before nodding and exiting the room. Once the door was slid shut, Lin closed her eyes and felt the hot liquid poor out of her eyes. The tears ran down her face to silently drip off of her chin and land on the soft blue blanket that covered her. What had she done? Did she really want to be alone forever? No. She didn't, but she couldn't do that to those poor airbending children. She had grown to be quite fond of them. Her hand instinctively came to her face to wipe away the fallen tears. She gripped her crutches and limped out of the infirmary to start another healing session with Katara.

* * *

"Haha! I win! Again!" Mai gloated to Bolin. They had been playing Pai Sho for hours. And in the hours they had been playing, Bolin hadn't won a single time. He really didn't mind that either. It just serviced him more time to spend with Mai and get to know her. "Now, can we quit playing and do something actually fun?" She begged. Bolin shrugged, eager to hear what she had in mind. "Let's go spar, I want to see if your earthbending skills are any match to mine eh?" Bolin complied easily, wanting to please her. They stood and headed through the brass doors that were open at each side of the room. The courtyard with a giant field was only a few minutes' walk through a few gardens anyways.

"So, what did you like to do in Chin Village?" Bolin attempted to ignite a conversation.

"There wasn't really much to do. We went to an earthbending academy on the edge of the town, and then I would go and babysit Haroo for a few hours while his mom worked. Then I would go with Lao down to the docks while Kaian claimed he was 'studying'. I led a pretty boring life down there."

"Well, if it means anything, I don't think you're the least bit boring." Bolin offered with a smile. The comment coaxed a giggle out of Mai. She knew Bolin was hitting on her, but she didn't mind it. It wasn't everyday a cute guy complemented her looks, or her personality. She was independent, and sometimes a little boyish. It was a trait she apparently inherited from her grandmother, Toph. The two trotted along the paths that wove through the many gardens outside of the temple until they reached the field. "Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Bolin questioned. Mai stood and thought before raising her hands and creating a circular dent in the ground around the two of them.

"Okay, so first one to fall into that ditch, loses." She skirted her way to the edge of the ring, and Bolin mirrored. "Ready, set, bend!" She shouted.

Bolin was first to throw a few attacks, causing Mai to have to dodge them. She raised an earth wall in defense, and started simultaneously punching out rocks. Her mother taught her to sense vibrations, and she did so. Bolin was to her right, dodging her every attack. He was coming closer. Mai instinctively dropped the earth wall and moved closer to Bolin. She tipped a stub of rock in front of him and he tripped, stumbling a little closer to Mai. Bolin raised a boulder, walking forward and pushing the boulder closer behind her. She did the same, but raised the boulder over his head. Soon, they were only inches apart, their ragged breathing mingling with the other's. "It seems weave reached a steadfast." Bolin whispered.

"It seems we have." Mai answered. Bolin wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in closer, and moving his other hand behind her head. She got the picture and smiled before closing the distance between the two. Their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Bolin let his hand that was behind her back wander up and down until it stopped at the hem of her pants. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers weaving through his hair, pulling him down until she didn't have to stand on her tippy-toes. Bolin dropped the hand that was cradling her neck to raise an earth wall. He picked her up, her legs wrapping instantly around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall. His hands gripped under her thighs as he kept her held up. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? He pulled back to catch his breath, noticing Mai's lips were red, puffy, and bruised. The position they were in now seemed a little awkward, but neither made any attempt to move. That was until the shouting started.

"Spirits! What the hell are you to doing? Get off of my sister! This is disgusting!" Lao, now red in the face, marched up to Bolin and pried him away from Mai. "What the hell is going on here?"

Mai coughed a little before turning a rosy shade of pink and noticing Bolin was completely red. "Uh. You see. W- and I a-." Lao socked Bolin in the face, causing him to crumple to the ground, nose bleeding, cheek a little red.

"Lao! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Mai knelt down beside Bolin to tend to his probably broken nose. He was bleeding pretty badly, and his eye and cheek were turning a little black and blue.

"I could ask you the same thing! It looked like he was mauling your face!" Lao shouted.

"It's called a kiss! But you wouldn't know that would you?" Mai fought back. Korra and Mako overheard and ran to the scene of the fighting, only to find Bolin on the ground and Mai shouting at Lao.

"Woah. Calm down now." Korra chided. "What is going on here?" Lao was first to pipe up.

"I walk out here and your brother," Lao pointed a finger a Mako, and then to Bolin "was attacking my sister's face with his mouth!" Korra and Mako broke out it fits of laughter. Mako took the opportunity to high-five his little brother. "It isn't funny." Lao shouted before storming off towards the docks. Korra knelt down and began to heal Bolin's nose and cheek. He smiled and accepted her hand to help him up. Mako slapped his back approvingly. They headed back to the house to give Lao a chance to cool off, and to eat some lunch.

* * *

"I just don't understand why he insists on doing this Katara." Lin hissed as she turned her leg to allow Katara easier access to heal it. "I mean, he leaves me for Pema, then leaves Pema for me, after he's already married her. Seriously?" Katara chuckled at Lin's confusion, which only caused Lin to furrow her brows in further confusion.

"It makes no sense now, sweetheart, but in due time, all will work itself out. How does that feel?" Katara asked as she moved the water over more of Lin's leg.

"Much better, thank you." The healing session was over, finally, but neither woman had heard from Tenzin in over four hours. "Where do you think he went?"

"Probably somewhere to meditate, it's what he always does when he's upset or confused. Just give him time. You should be ready to leave tomorrow after another healing session tonight." Lin nodded as Katara stood and exited the room. _Give him time, Lin. Just give him time. _

**So, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to update in a while. But the more you update, the faster the stories come out. Don't forget to request prompt ideas. I will write them!**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys, so it's been a really long time, and I promise to start updating more regularly. I apologize for the tardiness, but if you would like to flame me, I give you this one and only chance to flame freely. I deserve it. One month is too long to take to update, and I am so sorry. School is getting in the way, and volleyball, and I had injured my back so I've been in and out of the chiropractor every other day for the past three weeks getting my back realigned. They said it was rare that the muscles in your back are visible on x-ray, but mine were so compacted and tight that you could see them clearly, and they were pulling my back out of alignment, and the top of my spine was rotated, and I had a few disks out of place, and then my hips weren't aligned. Yeah. It sucked. But here I am, and I am going to update as much as possible, possibly in rotations. NYCMB gave me some great advice to help, which is an honor in my opinion. She's a great writer. I just updated the other day, yesterday I think. I didn't have much time to update, and I just posted a new story. It's a Tokka fic. I'm posting too much to keep up. So heres what's going to happen:**

**Monday: I Never Wanted You To Find Out**

**Tuesday: Beginning to End**

**Wednesday: We Got Bored**

**Thursday: Moving On (If Lin is Amazing and I can finish the chapter. I should be updating today hopefully)**

**Friday: IDK YET (It's the current title of my new Tokka fic. I'm letting the readers name it because I couldn't think of a name.)**

**And then Saturday and Sunday I will see what I can update. And SHAZAM! NEW SCHEDULE! **

**So, like I said, this is your only chance to flame me. I'm updating all that I can today, and then I will start with the schedule tomorrow. I'll probably update this story twice, then the others once or something. But boy am I excited for what I have planned for this story! It will be a total twist that may piss some of you off, but you'll love me. Because it'll end really good. But you HAVE to review guys. You HAVE to. No, you don't really have to, but I would reallllyyyy appreciate if you did. Okay, I love you guys, sorry for wasting your time with this long ass authors note. See you later today! **

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, here's chapter 17. Please Don't hate me. I'm sorry. **

**Chapter 17: **Same Old, Same Old

It had been two weeks since Lin had arrived at the South Pole, and today, she and Tenzin were leaving to go back to Republic City. Only, since Tenzin disappeared the night before, he hadn't returned. Lin had searched high and low, happy to be able to walk without her crutches. "You don't think he got into any trouble, do you Katara?"

"No, he's a master airbender, and I'm sure he's probably still meditating. When Aang and I would fight when we were teenagers, he would go and meditate for days at a time, and then he would come back with a clear mind." Katara answered as she set down her cup of tea. "Now, let's do one more healing just for good measure, okay?" Lin nodded and propped her leg up on the table, making the waterbender chuckle. She whipped some water out of the tea pot and placed it over Lin's leg as it glowed.

"Maybe I should try to find him. He was pretty upset when I last saw him. He may have been ambushed by Equalists for all we know." Katara sighed then released Lin to go look for Tenzin. He had left Oogie, so he couldn't be far, but just to be sure, she was going to find him and make sure everything was okay before they left for Republic City. She closed the door to the kitchen and started out through the snow. "Tenzin! Tenzin where are you?" She looked back at the house and continued trudging her way through the cold ground until she could no longer see it. "Tenzin! Where are you?! I know you're out here!" No reply. "Come on! We have to go! This isn't you being smart, it's you being stupid, and we have to get back to see the kids. Please? Let's put this all behind us and be friends, like when we were kids." She had been walking for a few hours, but she saw nothing, either way she turned, she couldn't see a thing. The snow was falling thicker, and she could barely see a few feet in front of her. "Hello?! Shit."

* * *

"Hello mother. Have you seen Lin?" Tenzin asked getting a pot down from the cupboard. Katara stared in disbelief, Lin had gone out to search for him almost four hours ago. She was positive that she had gone through the gate and out into the snowy fields thinking Tenzin would have gone to meditate in the open. "Mother? Have you seen Lin?"

"She went looking for you Tenzin. Have you not seen her?" Tenzin shook his head. "She left almost four hours ago."

"Crap. I'll go find her, she's probably gone mad. It's freezing out there." He kissed his mother on the cheek before grabbing two parkas and setting out. He reached the gate. There were two guards and Tenzin asked if they had seen where Lin had gone.

"Uh. Yeah. She went through the gates and in that direction about four hours ago. Something wrong?"

"Yeah. She hasn't come back." Tenzin marched through the gates and started jogging. He didn't want to take Oogie through this blizzard that had started up. "Lin! Are you out here?! Liiin!" No reply. "Linny!" After two hours of walking aimlessly through snow he came across a dark spot in the snow. Assuming the worst he started to dig, when he reached the small front of Lin's uniform. "No!"

* * *

"Lao! For the last time, I'm sorry! Please talk to me." Mai begged as she walked through the halls of the temple. "Don't give me the silent treatment just because I kissed Bolin." Lao turned to face her, grabbing her shoulders.

"You were going at it like rabbits, in a field. How do you expect me to react? Like everything is fine while you're whoring around with some guy you barely know? I won't sit back and watch my sister sleep around with some guy." Mai was shocked into silence. She didn't know whether to cry, or be mad, but she was feeling a lot of both.

"I was NOT whoring around for your information. And I happen to really like Bolin and I am going out with him whether you like it or not." Lao grunted angrily and stormed off towards the men's dormitories. Mai huffed and plopped down on the ground, bending pebbles into swirling circles in the palm of her hand. "Whatever." There was a distant sound of the pitter patter of feet on pavement. They grew louder as the person grew closer. Mai put her palm to the floor. "Hello Kaian."

"Hey." Kaian plopped down next to her, eager to start conversation. He hadn't actually been around for a while, and his sister was a little curious as to where he had been.

"So, where yah been? Haven't seen you since yesterday morning, when you ran off with Asami." Kaian mentally gulped.

"Uh, yeah. We hung out yesterday. It was fun. We went to the festival downtown, played some games, and had dinner."

"Sounds to me like a date." Mai scoffed.

"Well, you see. I really like Asami. Like, I really, really like her. But she's dating Mako, but we kissed, and now I'm really confused." He explained.

"Well, just wait. Don't try anything, let things sort themselves out. I'm sure it will work itself out."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks sis." Kaian stood up and pulled Mai to her feet. "So, what's this I hear about you and Bolin?"

"Haha. Very funny."

"Ow! Hey what was that for?!"

* * *

Tenzin dug furiously through the snow trying to reach the rest of Lin. The snow was freezing his bare hands to the point where they were numb and it hurt. The snow was thick, even for a blizzard, but this was how the south pole was. The entire chest plate of her uniform was uncovered, and he began to try and dig out her shoulders and body, maliciously attacking the snow in an attempt to save her before it was too late. But he knew it was too late, and hot tears stung his frozen cheeks and dripped into the snow, barring holes as they sunk. She would be gone when he reached her, frozen to death, pale white. Her skin had already been pale and flawlessly beautiful, but this would be different. Her skin would be graced with the ghost of death.

**Like I said, don't hate. IM SORRY! Read and Review, it's easy. I wrote this chapter for you to READ, and it took me a whole day. You could at leat right awesome and hit send!**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so as I'm reading this, I realize it is TOTALLY NOT cannon to the story, which is where this comes in. It is going to be a fast chapter, but you've seen the show.**

**Chapter 18: **Amon

No. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to die peacefully. Tenzin was getting more and more frustrated at himself as he dug through the freezing snow with purple fingers. He had down to the waist of the uniform uncovered, and as he began to start at the shoulder guards of the uniform he heard her. "Tenzin?" He whipped around looking through the flurries that blinded him. In the distance, he saw a brown figure with dark ebony hair that, unclipped, flowed down past her shoulder blades. She was drenched and shaking from the cold.

"Lin!" He sprinted through the blizzard, a good hundred yards to where he saw her. She was standing with her arms by her side, brown under robes soaked in snow water, and slowly freezing. The extra parka Tenzin carried inside his coat was soon draped over her, and a pair of strong arms gripped under her legs and a her shoulder. "There isn't any point in going back, it's a four hour walk. We'll camp in the cave tonight. There's one just up that mountain." Lin nodded faintly, and her grip around Tenzin's neck weakened as he carried her up the mountain.

The climb was rough as Tenzin managed to dodge several very small avalanches. The cave was mere feet away when he felt it. Snow and rocks mixed climbing quickly down the side of the mountain right towards them. He had only enough time to leap into the cave before the opening was sealed shut with snow.

* * *

"Korra! Wait up!" The Avatar turned to face Mako, the one she loved.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" He asked, brow furrowing in the process.

"Nothing. But Chief Bei Fong and Tenzin aren't back yet, and it's been over two weeks. Tarrlok is still bothering me, and Tenzin is the only one that can get him off my back! I freaking sick of him! Not to mention that break in at the arena with Tahno losing his bending, he keeps calling me a 'half-baked Avatar.'" Realizing she had been babbling, she blushed and looked away. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear all of this."

"No! I mean, it's fine. It's interesting, you're interesting." He blushed. Korra blushed harder than he, before leading him away to call the South Pole.

* * *

"Lady Katara, may I get you some tea to take away some of the stress?" Katara turned to the man, eyes red and puffy.

"No, I'm sure they will be back any minute now." The apprentice nodded and walked away solemnly. "Please Aang, let them be okay."

"How are you feeling?" Tenzin asked. Lin had been asleep for the night and had just woken up. The airbender had managed to burn a strong fire, and was boiling some snow water in a make-shift rock bowl. "You've been asleep for hours."

"My fingers hurt. My head hurts, and I think I have a cold. Where is my uniform?" She asked sitting up.

"Oh, I managed to carry you, and it here, but the snow fell over it before I could get it. Sorry." He mumbled back to her. Lin sighed heavily. "I was hoping you could bend a tunnel and get us out of here."

"I guess I could bend a tunnel. It would only take about thirty minutes. How far away are we from the training area?"

"Four and a half hours walking, but I'm sure I could fly us over the snow and get there in about two." Lin scoffed.

"I have a better idea."

Almost forty-five minutes later, Lin had managed to bend a massive tunnel through the side of the mountain. It had taken longer because they hadn't eaten and she was tired, and cold. Before Tenzin could offer again to fly them over the snow, she had taken a massive slide of stone and set on the snow and hopped on. She motioned for Tenzin to get on also, and earthbent holds up their legs so that they wouldn't fall. Using something her mother had taught her a long time ago, she pushed off through the snow going faster than Tenzin could have, even flying. A few minutes turned into an hour, and an hour into two before they saw the walls of the training arena Korra had used.

Some of the guards saw them approaching and cheered wildly while a few went and got Katara. She wiped away a few tears of joy at her son returning with Lin. The two together truly could do anything. As Lin and Tenzin stepped off of the earthen slab, a man came forward with a note. "Korra called." Katara stated.

The three ran to the kitchen where they picked up the phone. "Hello, Korra?"

"Tenzin? I need you to get back here as fast as possible."

"We're leaving now." He turned to Lin and Katara. "We have to go. She didn't explain, but Oogie was saddled before I left, so he should be good to go. If we fly faster than normal we should get there before midday."

"Goodbye Mother! We'll visit after we have dealt with this Amon situation." Katara waved goodbye as Oogie took off the ground. "Yip yip! Faster Oogie!" he shot through the sky quickly, and they soon saw the outline of the ocean, and as Tenzin stated, they had reached Republic City before midday. Korra was already waiting by the stables with Mako and Asami, Bolin was hidden behind them ."What's wrong Korra?" Stone faced, she pointed to Republic City, where blimps were taking off and blue lightning streaks were visible throughout. "Let's go. Lin, may I speak with you?" He led her away. "I know this could be potentially, an awkward situation,"

"Spit it out already!"

"Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the council? With everything that has happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands."

"Of course I'll help, old friend." She replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. Before Long, Tenzin had taken off on Oogie, and Lin was left with the task of bathing Meelo. "This is not what I signed on for!"

"Thank you Lin!"

After many attempts of fighting, Tenzin was shoved into an equalists van, but before they could take him, Korra showed up with Team Avatar. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you kids. Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon." He replied, thanking her generously.

"Uh, guys... look." Mako said, pointing towards Air Temple Island. Blimps were surrounding the island where his wife and kids were, all six of them, and Lin. The woman he loved.

"Uh oh."

* * *

"Kids! Get inside! Remain calm!" Lin shouted, seeing the air crafts.

"Ahhhh!" Pema shouted.

"Pema, what part of don't panic did you not hear?"

"The baby's coming!" She screamed, worriedly.

"Uh oh." Jinora said meekly.

"Not now baby!" Meelo shouted. Two women in air acolyte clothes led Pema and the children away, and Lin turned to face the oncoming equalists. They charged up the hill, Lieutenant leading the pack.

"Mom!"

"Mai! Lao! Kaian! Get back inside!" She shouted as the Equalists ran at her. She spiraled and shot out metal cables and lifted the earth to protect herself. "Now!"

"No! We aren't leaving you!" They said in unison, taking their stances. Before Lin could protest, the airbender children flew in on gliders and sitting on air-balls and took out the rest of the equalists. Lin shook her head defeated.

* * *

"We caught the bad guys."

"You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?" He asked angrily, turning towards Lin.

"I would have been toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud. You taught them well. Go on, be with your wife." Tenzin ran through the halls, calling out Pema's name. As he entered the room, she looked up at him.

"Our son." She stated smiling. Tenzin smiled down at the baby.

"Hello... Come, meet your new brother." He motioned towards his children

"A brother? Well it's about time!" Meelo shouted.

"Welcome, I'm Ikki, and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it."

"What're you gonna name him? Can I pick?" Jinora asked excitedly with her hands clasped together.

"We already chose a name. Rohan." Tenzin said. He smiled down at Rohan again.

Lin stood in the door, happy with the decision she had made at the South Pole. How could she tear his family apart? She was ashamed she had even thought about it. "Mother, I am so confused."

"I don't mean to spoil the moment, but more airships are coming." Korra said.

"Mom, how are you?" Mai asked, leading her mother outside. Kaian and Lao followed not too far behind.

"I am good. Much happened at the South Pole. Katara says hello."

"Are you going with Tenzin?" Kaian asked her.

"Yes. His family are the last airbenders, and as far as Amon knows, you guys are non-benders. You will go with Korra." Lin told them, climbing onto the back of Oogie. "Don't get involved with anything, stay where they take you, no fighting. Period. General Iroh will be here in a few days, possibly tomorrow. Let them handle everything. I love you. Stay safe." She kissed each of them on the forehead before finishing her climb into the saddle.

"We love you too, Mom!" Oogie took off, leading the family and Lin away from Air Temple Island.

As they took to the air, two airships turned to follow them. They were gaining quickly, and Lin knew they wouldn't be able to hold up speed. She looked at the family, the new baby, the faces of the young children, Tenzin, Pema, Tenzin. Her decision was made as she stood and stepped off of the saddle. "Tenzin! Whatever you do, don't turn back!" She shot a metal cord that attached to one of the airships.

"Lin! What are you-?" She leapt and pulled herself on the airships. The adrenaline in her blood pushed her forward. World's Best Earthbender's daughter, Legacy, Ex-Chief of Police, Best Metalbender, Friend, Loved One, Mother, Leader, Lin. She took down the airship, cutting through the metal as she ran through. One thought was in her mind, Tenzin. He mattered to her, she knew her kids were safe with the Avatar, she knew what would come of her leaving, but she did it anyways. It was bound to happen. She was a walking target in the middle of a Yuyan Archer practice. As she shot herself onto the second ship, she realized she wasn't going to make it. But she tried anyways. Two metal cables wrapped around her, ad electricity coursed through her veins. She was out cold in no time.

* * *

The cruel Equalists dragged her over the jagged rock ground of the Air Temple. They forced her to her knees before Amon. "Tell me where the Avatar is, and I'll let you keep your bending." She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. Raindrops landed on her face and soaked her hair. They dripped off of her chin and rolled down her cheeks like tears, but she wouldn't cry.

"I won't tell you anything, you monster!" She shouted. He muttered something that she couldn't quite catch, but she saw him move around behind her. Cold fingers were placed on her neck as they pulled her head back. She took her few seconds to feel the earth sing to her, before she knew it would be all over. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a group of small figures standing in the opening of a tunnel. She could make them out and she knew they were looking at the scene before them. Lin Bei Fong, World's Best Earthbender's Daughter, Legacy, Ex-Chief of Police, Best Metalbender, Friend, Loved One, Mother, Leader, Lin. Bei. Fong. She could see her children clearly, as they watched Amon take her bending, and she could see Team Avatar's look of pity before covering her children's mouth and leading them away. The world turned black and she fell to the ground, no longer able to hear the song the earth sang to her every step she took. No longer to feel the sweet, harmonious choir of stone. No longer to feel her mother's presence within her. Empty.

She was carried through the rain and to an abandoned building on the east side of the city. It was made so that there was a secret tunnel in the floor that led to multiple cells. She had been here before, she realized groggily. The clattered sound of a cell door opening was heard, as well as the jingling of chains. "Chain her good." A voice said. She felt an icy cold cuff clamped down on her wrist and another one on her other. She was trapped, truly trapped, not just temporary. One of the men kicked her side and she groaned in pain. The cell door closed forcefully, as did her eyes as she succumbed to a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

"I-I don't know what to do Kaian. We _watched _him take her bending away. We didn't try to stop them or anything. WHY DIDN'T WE TRY TO HELP! WE COULD HAVE SAVED HER! SHE COULD STILL HAVE HER BENDING!" Mai shouted through tears.

"Shh. It's okay." Kaian whispered through her sobs. "There wasn't anything we could have done in time, we were too far away. They don't need her anymore, they'll leave her alone. Maybe it was for the best huh? They'll finally stop trying to hurt her. As long as she doesn't have her bending, she's safe."

"How could you say that?! Bending was Mom's safety! She told us that! She was earthbending Kaian! She was Metalbending! She was everything!"

"I know. It upsets me too, but you just have to accept what you cannot change. I'm sure she can be healed, maybe she'll get it back. We don't know. Maybe by some stroke of luck, Amon didn't do it right, and she was acting to seem like she lost it. We don't know what happened." He told her, stroking her hair softly. "She wouldn't want you to dwell on this. Okay? Let's go get some food."

"Okay." Mai sniffed. Kaian led her through the halls of the underground camp to where Team Avatar was eating. He grabbed a bowl and ladled some grub into it and handed it to Mai before getting some for himself. Even if it was dumpster soup, it was the only food they had for now, and he was not going to pass it up.

Korra had decided, later that day, that she was going to have to face Amon alone. Mako went with her, but they wouldn't let the triplets tag along. The General had arrived and had warned Captain Bumi to stay away, but he too was going with Bolin and Asami. They had told the three to stay there, and to defend if any Equalists had attempted to break in, or found out. They treated them like children, when in fact they were older, or.. the same age. "This is so boring." Lao groaned.

"We should go try and find Mom." Mai suggested. Kaian frowned at her before rudely answering a "No."

"We need to stay here. We're safe here, and that was what Mom wanted." He said seriously.

"Mom was also not planning on getting her bending taken away!" Mai snapped angrily. Kaian sighed, there was, after all, no point in arguing with her.

"I know. Okay? But Mom said to stay out of the fight. And that it was we are going to do."

* * *

"Here. Eat this." A plate was shoved across the floor to her feet. "Oh, yeah. Ha. You can't move. Oh well." The cell door slid open and Lin received and crude jab to her stomach. She groaned in pain. She had been stabbed, kicked, punched, slapped, tortured, and shoved under water for the Avatar's hiding spot. But she wouldn't budge. Not even when they threatened her children, but she knew they were safe, because Korra still hadn't been caught. "Did that hurt? Oh, I'm sorry. How about this?" A blade slowly dragged down her wrist. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you couldn't stop me. My bad." After another kick to the head, she was left, still hungry and thirsty, bleeding, and beaten.

"Mother, please let this not be the end of me."

"Don't worry, it won't be, sweet heart. I love you, and we're watching over you, just like before. Stay strong Pebble." Lin lifted her head to see her mother, Aang, and Sokka all smiling down at her. "We're watching over you Lin."

"I love you Mom." She whispered.

"I love you too Lin, no matter what. Always remember that. I am so proud of you." Toph touched her daughter's face, which was now wet with tears. "I am so proud of you." She kissed Lin on the forehead before the three war heroes started to disappear.

"Don't leave Mom! Please!" Toph smiled and raised her finger to her lips like she had done before. "I love you." Lin whispered, and then her mother was gone, as well as Aang and Sokka. "I love you." She started to cry, not out of despair, not out of pain, but out of happiness.

* * *

"Where are Pema and the baby?"

"In prison."

"Beifong?"

"I don't know." Tenzin answered as Korra finished untying him. He immediately sent a gust of air at Amon, causing him to fall backwards. That was when they made their escape. Korra left Tenzin and the children to go and find Pema and Lin while she handled Amon.

Tenzin wandered through the empty halls filled with cells down to the end where he knew Pema was. She cried in happiness after seeing them. "Did they get you? No? I was so worried! I love you so much!" She wept while she hugged Tenzin and the children.

"Listen closely, there is a passage just through those doors, I want you to lead the kids into it, and get to the Homeless Camp. Korra told me there was a man who would be waiting for you, get there and stay, I'll be there for you as soon as this is over." Pema nodded and led the children, who were on their toes ready to face trouble, to the camp. It wasn't far, but it was a dangerous walk, especially dressed like airbenders. Tenzin turned and began to twist and turn through the hallways of cells in search for Lin. "Lin? Are you in here?"

"Tenzin?! I'm in here!"

"Yes, it's me. Come on, we have to get out of here." He answered.

"I-I can't. I won't make it. I'm chained up." He unlocked her chains and helped her to her feet.

"You okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah, nothing I can't deal with. Just a few scratches. They'll heal. Don't worry." She answered, her pride too important to seem weak. Tenzin reached out to touch the spot where the man cut her, but she swatted his hand away. "I said don't worry about me. Let's get out of here." Tenzin grabbed her arm, and she winced slightly under her uniform, but he didn't notice. "Tenzin, I can't bend anymore." She admitted.

"I know. I'm so sorry." He brushed some of her hair away from her face. There was only a scratch on her temple, and a hand print where the man had slapped her. "I'm so sorry." She smiled weakly up at him.

"Come on, we have to go."

They made it out of the Arena safely, thanks to Tenzin. They watched from a distance as Amon fell from the window and into the water. He shot up, bending water to lift him up. There were whispers and shouts from the Equalists who had gathered to watch the end of the airbenders. Korra was holding onto Mako when she spotted them, and she grinned before her smile faltered.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the docks after retrieving everyone from the Homeless Camp. The triplets were with Team Avatar, making sure everything was okay. Lin hadn't come out yet, and had told Korra to make sure they stayed there. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Mother, I don't feel connected to you anymore. I'm worthless, how could you be proud of me? I'm nothing." She started to weep silently. Her hair was still matted, and she took her brush and began to pull it through her ebony locks. She washed it thoroughly and cleaned her face. She could no longer remove her heavy uniform, but took her time to clean up all of the blood that had dripped onto it. She didn't want to scare everyone, especially when Avatar Korra had lost her bending. She was the first priority no matter what. She mattered most, Korra did. Lin didn't matter, she was only an old ex-Chief. That didn't mean anything, she told herself. Her uniform had small slits in it where the knife had penetrated, but the knife was so thin, the slits weren't even visible. She sighed heavily, again, before opening the door and walking outside. She stood tall and proud, just like her mother. Mai was first to spot her and ran to her. Before Lin could protest, the three teenagers leapt onto her. She was able to hold back a whimper, for it was soon over.

"How are you feeling? We saw what that bastard did. Mom, I am so sorry. We were so worried." Mai babbled. Lin smiled and hugged her daughter again.

Throughout the hour, she had spoken to the Avatar, apologizing for what had happened. She was now helping get things ready for the trip to the South Pole. Katara was going to see if she could restore Korra's bending. "Linny!" Came an obnoxious uproar behind her. Two strong hands turned her around and their strong arms crushed her in a hug. She hissed under her breath, but bit her tongue to hold in the whimper. "It's been what? Ten years!"

"Bumi. Nice to see you again." She stated, trying not to rub her sore arm.

"Nice? Ten years and that's what I get?" He complained.

"Fine, It is an honor to be in your presence again Bumi." She retorted sarcastically.

"Well ,you didn't have to go thaaat far." Lin shook her head and raised her fingers to her forehead.

"Come on everybody! It is time to go!" Tenzin shouted. Everyone boarded the bison carefully and enjoyed the ride to the South Pole. Everyone, except Lin.

"Linny, are you okay?" Bumi asked, scooting closer to her. "You seem kind of down." He whispered.

"I'm fine, Bumi. Are you?" She asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Yup. All good." He gave her a thumbs up, causing her to chuckle. But it hurt to laugh, it hurt so much. Not just physically, but emotionally, because all of her happiest, funniest memories were from when she had her bending. She had no reason to smile anymore, no reason to laugh, no reason to live. She rode the rest of the ride in complete silence, only nodding when she was addressed. When they reached the South Pole, she hid away in her room until Katara came and got her for Korra's healing session.

"Come on Lin, I need you to help with the children, and yours until I'm finished with Korra. Hopefully I can restore her bending. It would be a tragedy if the Avatar could only bend air, wouldn't it?" Lin nodded. _Yeah, a tragedy. What about me? Is it not tragic that I lost ALL of my bending? No, Lin , stop it! You're not important right now. Korra is. She is the main priority. Stop being selfish. Ow. My ribs. _She thought. Every one gathered in the healing waiting room, barely conversing.

"Hello, I am Tonraq, and this is my wife Senna. We are Korra's parents." He held his hand out to shake Lin's. His grip was hell on her sore hand. _My circulation must not be all back. _She thought.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Lin Bei Fong." She introduced herself before reclaiming her seat on the couch. Standing hurt her leg really bad, and she figured it was probably broken, fractured, but she let it go and waited like everyone else. The anticipation was killing her. When the door slid open and Katara walked out, Lin was the first one on her feet, which was unbearably painful.

"I've tried everything in my power, but, I cannot restore Korra's bending." She said. Lin moved forward.

"But you're the best healer in the world, you have to keep trying!"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed." Lin sat back down and watched the fiasco in front of her. Korra had shouted at Tenzin and ran out the door, followed by Mako. Everyone looked surprised, but soon filed out and went to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Lin did not help. She was in her bedroom sitting at the window, watching the snow fall. Her tears stained her cheeks as she cried.

"Mother. What am I going to do?" She cried.

"You're a Bei Fong, you'll figure it out." She turned around, but no one was there. Strange.

"I miss you. So much." She swore she heard her mother's laugh, but dismissed it as wind.

"Lin! Dinner is ready! We're waiting for you!" Katara called. Lin stood and ventured into her bathroom. She wiped away her tears and fixed her hair. Everyone was already seated around the table when she arrived. She took an empty seat across from Bumi. Korra had not returned, but Mako had. She had been gone for hours. She must have been sulking somewhere. Everyone figured that. Mako had left her alone, as she requested. "The meat is over here, if you would like some." Katara held up a basket of jerky and seal steak.

"I want some!" Bumi shouted. Suddenly, Lin's head started to pound. She felt as though she was going to pass out, and she became nauseous. "So, Linny."

"Mhm?"

"Why are you sulking so much? I mean, you definitely kicked ass, so you should be happy!" Everyone grew silent. Bumi had crossed a line. Lin ignored her pain and looked down, fighting back tears. She regained control quickly, before a single tear could fall.

"Bumi, hush." Tenzin warned.

"No! Lin, why are you so sulky lately? You should be happy, you guys got Amon!" Bumi shouted happily. Lin's hand that rested on the table flexed into a fist and her knuckles went white. "Whoa! Lin, I didn't mean to offend you! Calm down, sheesh!" He raised his arms beside his head to claim his innocence. "Some people." He said quietly.

"Hero Lady can't bend anymore! That masked guy, Abom, or what's his name, made it so she can't bend anymore!" Meelo shouted matter-o-factly. Bumi grew serious, and Lin glared at Tenzin, not wanting to scare the little boy with her anger.

"Oh. Linny, I am so sorry." He said. The pounding in her head amplified, and she clutched her nauseous stomach secretively. "I-I didn't know. Honestly."

"It's fine Bumi." She took a sip of water, hoping to ease the headache, but with every sip it only grew worse. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to bed. It has been a long week." She pushed her chair out and grabbed her empty plate. But her arm hurt, and it went limp. The plate fell to the floor and shattered with a loud crash. "Whoops. Sorry Katara. I'll bust fo jet zat wup." She said, suddenly slurring her words together.

"Lin? Are you okay?" Katara asked, standing and walking over to where her niece was standing. "Come on Lin, sit back down." She attempted to push her back into her seat.

"Nohh. I'm fihn. Why is everythin' sphinnin'? My arm hurts. Wh-where am I? Who are you?" Everyone at the dinner table was staring at her in bewilderment. Katara reached for her right arm and put er handon her sleeve. It was wet, she realized. She pulled her arm away to look at it. It was red and dripping blood. She felt her way up Lin's sleeve, which was all soaked with blood.

"Tenzin." She said slowly.

"Yes Mother? What's going on?" He asked, rising from his seat.

"Yeah, what's wrong with our mom?"

"She's been stabbed."

**Yeah. So that was Chapter 18. Review Please. And now, I just want to say, this is an edited chapter. It was late, but i posted it, but then I took it down because I didn't like it. And I'm really sorry for this to be moving through the show so fast, I have big plans for this story. I just needed to get through the show so that I don't have to worry about going along with the whole story line. So, please review, and I'll see what I can do about all of this shtuff.**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, it sure has been a while. I've had some writers block for a long time, but I think I might be getting over it. We Got Bored is the only one I've been able to write for… I hope you enjoy it;) I am going to continue this story now, I appreciate the reviews. FINALLY MADE IT PAST 100! Yayyy. I know I wrote an aweful chapter, and I thought I ruined the story, and only 2 people commented on it, so I deleted it, and I waited so that I could change it. Maybe you guys have forgotten about it? Hopefully. But the chapter that I posted will be a part of an all new story! SO, let's just say… you got a sneak peak? Okay, On with this chapter, it's been too long. **

**Chapter 20: **Breathe.

Nothing felt real to her anymore. The touches from multiple people, and the constant checking in on her. She was slowly fading out and she knew it. So much had happened, she was tired. Not physically tired, but mentally. She had lost the will to go on. She had lost the fight in her. And the sad part was that she liked it.

As the dark started to close on Lin, she smiled faintly. Rest was finally going to be a welcome visitor. The pain would leave and she would be happy for once. All of the people in the room became a blur of white, and the voices echoed within her skull. A white hot pain started in her arm and spread to her body, and she waited for the dark, the coolness, the safety. She could feel the many hands grasping her to help hold her up as she was moved into another room. Possibly to be healed, she didn't care. Lin needed the rest. She closed her eyes and her world faded to black.

* * *

It had been a week since their arrival at the South Pole. Bolin and Mai couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and Lao was disgusted by it. Everywhere he turned he would find them making out, groping each other furiously. It annoyed him to no end. The one place he could get away was in the attic of the training arena.

He sat and would read some of the books he found in the library. It felt as though entering another world was made possible by the words on the page. He could easily lose himself for hours in one book, and he greedily moved on to another. The understanding he gained from Jinora, his half-sister, was amazing; never had Lao known the exquisite feeling of reading. She showed him many stories, and they would sit together and read stories to each other for a while. She was his favorite sibling, she understood him.

Jinora had had many friends growing up, but none that could compete on an intellectual level as high as hers. Lao was certainly smart, and they could talk about histories and adventures. Future and pasts. It was nice to finally have a sibling to talk to, to be closer with. She could speak to him about almost anything, and he would readily lend advice. She would help him too. He asked her why she thought he couldn't get a girlfriend. It was a funny subject, sure, but Jinora listened to his problem with an open mind and wise words.

"You haven't met the girl for you yet, Lao. She will come along, I am sure of it. Korra has Mako, and everyone knows how Asami and Kaian feel. And Bolin and Mai? You just wait. A girl will be tripping over her feet for you soon enough." She told him. "But, I do have a question. You see, there is this boy. Back in Republic City?" Lao smirked.

"A boy, is there Jin?" She nodded.

"His name is Skoochy, he's a… um… well, your mother would call him a street rat. But he's really nice, and really smart. I like him a lot, and we hang out whenever I go to the library. But, the thing is, I don't know if he likes me back." She admitted, causing her brother to laugh.

"Well, just don't go to the library for a while." He suggested.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Well, when you go back, he'll be all over you. He ask you why you haven't been around, and if he is happy you're back, then you know he likes you." Jinora smile turned into a full-fledged grin.

"Okay, come on. I smell lunch."

* * *

"Bumi, hand me the gauze." Bumi reached into the basket and pulled out a long white bandage to hand to his mother. Katara poured antibiotic onto it, and wrapped it around the sleeping Lin's arm. She tied it tightly, careful that it wasn't cutting off the circulation, and let her arm fall gently back to the ground. "Okay, good for now, her arm is almost healed."

"Then why isn't she waking up?" It was a quiet whisper, and Bumi was only wuiet when he was serious. Or scared.

"She was tired Bumi. Overwhelmed. She needed the rest. She should be awake soon. She slept for two days when she was here before." His mother rubbed his shoulder assuring him.

"But it has been a week, she should be up. This is my fault. She was in pain, and I didn't even notice."

"No, it was no one's fault. She didn't tell us, and she probably didn't know. Bumi, don't blame yourself!"

"Why shouldn't I! It's not fair, Mother! It should be me! Not her, me. She doesn't deserve this." Pained and tired, Bumi buried his head in his hands.

"And what makes you think it should be you? You're stressed and exhausted, Bumi. You're acting crazy." He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and he looked up at Katara. Was he really? The guilt rose like bile in his throat, the burning in his stomach wouldn't stop.

"I know. But I can't help but feel guilty for all of this. I just want her to wake up, to be okay. This shouldn't be happening. It isn't right." He finished. Katara rubbed circles on his back as he put his chin on his fist. _It will be okay._ He told himself. _It has to be okay._

* * *

Tenzin sat in a small pavilion right outside of the training arena to meditate. He had been doing that a lot lately. It helped to clear his head, his emotions. He crossed his legs and put his feet underneath his thighs. His hands came to rest on his knees as his eyes drifted shut.

However, no matter how hard he tried, his empty mind always found a way to drift back to Lin. When they were younger, he would take her out on Oogie, and to a small cave over the edge of Air Temple Island. It was their favorite place, sometimes they would sit and talk about life and the future they had hoped to share together. It always calmed the two after a fight, and thins would be all better again. Tenzin hadn't been there in years, though he wasn't sure about Lin. She probably hadn't either; she hadn't been to Air Temple Island but a few times since their breakup.

The breakup, oh how that brought back terrible memories. It was by far the most painful thing he had ever had to do. He loved Lin more than anything. She was his heart, the person he thrived to impress, who's opinion actually mattered. And he knew he was hers. They had told each other so. But breaking up with her was the stupidest thing he had ever done. If he had allowed her to go first, to tell him she was pregnant, then maybe they would have gone on to marry. Then again, he wouldn't have his four beautiful—seven beautiful—children that he had now. He honestly couldn't say he had made a mistake, he loved his children, and he loved Pema. Tenzin just didn't love Pema as he loved Lin.

That was what it all boiled down to.

All of the what-if's that rang through Tenzin's head added up to weeks prior. What if he hadn't allowed her on that bison, what if he had gotten there sooner, would Lin have been okay? It caused his stomach to churn anxiously. He couldn't do this anymore; he stood from his meditative pose and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hello, Korra." He greeted as she stuffed her cheeks with fruit pies.

"Hhero Temsi." Crumbs fell from her mouth as she spoke. She gulped down the food, wincing as it went down the wrong windpipe. Korra started to violently cough; Tenzin rushed around the table and started to pat her back. "Okay—cough—I think I'm—cough—good." She wheezed.

"Here drink this" A glass of water appeared before her on the table.

"Thanks." The water trickled coolly down her ribcage as it slid down the back of her dry throat. She placed the empty glass on the table and sheepishly wiped the water from her mouth. "So, how you holdin' up?"

"What do you mean?" Tenzin blinked. It wasn't the first time someone had asked him that question, Bumi had asked it only a few hours earlier, and Kaian the day before.

"You know what I mean. With this," She swung her arms up and down. "Lin?" Her eyebrows waggled up and down.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Yes he did.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Mr. Heartbreaker. I know all about you and Lin's relationship. You still like her, don't you?" Korra accused as she pointed a fork in his direction. Tenzin sighed and put his chin in his hand.

"Yes." The Avatar's eyes widened. Knowing the answer in your mind and having it confirmed were two very different feelings. "I never stopped."

"Oh, well buddy, that's tough." Tenzin nodded in agreement. "Whatta yah say we go and work on some airbending in the arena. Beifong will be fine, and it'll take your mind off of things, yeah?" The airbending master humbly agreed and put her dish in the sink before following her outside to sparring grounds. "Okay, Master Arrowhead. Teach me."

Tenzin mentally huffed. "You must be like the leaf. It is about delicacy and control." He demonstrated a technique his father had taught him when he was younger. His feet moved like dance steps, but more fluid and graceful. His hands circled around each other creating small cyclones of wind around them. When Tenzin dropped his hands, the cyclones stopped. "Now, you try."

Korra's first attempt went rather unsteadily. Her footsteps were a little jumbled, not too bad, but they could have used improvement; Her arms wound in the wrong direction, but the cyclones still appeared. She smiled and dropped her arms. She stood up straight, proud. "How was that?"

"Not bad, if you were Meelo." Korra's prideful grin turned into a fearsome scowl. "Your feet need to move softer and your arms go in the other direction." Korra tried again, only this time she perfected the move.

"How is Kaian's training coming along?" She asked as she did the move again.

"He is a very fast learner, in such a short time he has already surpassed Jinora. I have never seen anything like it." Tenzin smiled. Kaian reminded him so much of his father, and he knew a part of Aang's spirit had been given to his son.

"Really?" A twinge of jealousy filled the Avatar, but she quickly dismissed it.

"Mhm. He is even better at the meditating as well." Tenzin bragged. Korra huffed. "Maybe he could show you a few things."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She shouted from across the arena.

"Tenzin!" Someone shouted from the healing room. "Korra! Beifong's awake!" It was Mako. He came sprinting through the many attendants. He stopped when he reached Tenzin with his hands on his knees and breath coming out ragged. "She's awake, a little groggy, but she woke up about ten minutes ago. Bumi sent me to come get you."

"Korra, come on let's go!" Tenzin started to run through the thick snow. The healing room was all the way on the other side of the place, and he wanted to get there as soon as possible. Lin was finally awake.

**YAYYY! I FINALLY UPDATED! WAIT! *Put's on shield and Metalbending armor* Now you can pelt me with unknown fruits and vegetables as I hide behind a table. *Get's hit in the face* Okay, that was uncalled for. I have no idea what's wrong with me. Smh Smh. Haha. Anyways please review! Flame me, idc. I have a craving for reviews. Love youuu.**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, I got all of my crap together, and now I am able to update more often! Sweet Ostrich-horses YAY! **

**Chapter 21: **Feeling

When she opened her eyes, the light burned, and it felt as though her eyes were going to melt right out of their sockets. She felt groggy and out of it. How long had she been asleep? "Mmm." Lin groaned as she threw the covers over her legs and attempted to stand up. When she placed her feet on the ground, she couldn't feel anything, not the earth singing to her, no vibrations of anyone near her. Her heart shattered into a million pieces, mended itself, and then broke again. When Lin attempting to stand, her knees gave out and she fell to the floor with a thud. "Ow!"

"Lin?" The loud and boisterous footsteps indicated only one person. Bumi. "Oh, spirits. Come on, back into the bed you go." He urged.

"I am not a child, Bumi. I do not need you to help me get back into bed." She tried once more to stand, but failed. Bumi caught her before she hit the floor. "Okay, maybe I do."

"I am going to get Mother, you stay in the bed until she checks up on you." Bumi closed the door behind himself, and soon enough returned with Katara at his heal.

"Good morning, Lin." Lin smiled to Katara, but remembered her bending and frowned once more.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Almost a week, give a few days." Katara used her water to heal over some of the bruises on Lin's knees, and did a check up on her head. "Well, you are just a mess. Clutz." She teased.

"I know. My mother always gave me shit about it too." She smirked. "How is Korra?"

"She got her bending back!"

"Really?! How?" The conversation had taken a turn for the better. The aspect of being able to possibly retrieve her bending lit a small spark of hope in Lin.

"Something to do with Aang. She said she can give bending back though, so she has been giving it back to the White Lotus for the past week. We've been waiting for you to wake up. Bumi should be getting Tenzin now." Just as Katara was speaking of him, the doors to the infirmary slammed open, and Tenzin and Korra ran through. They were both out of breath and hunched over.

"Lin! We…we got… got her… as… fast as we could. How are you feeling?" Tenzin at next to her and put his hand on her arm. It was a silent gesture from when they dated so long ago, and she still remembered it. She smiled warmly up at him.

"I am well." Lin looked up to Korra, who was rocking back and forth on her toes eagerly. "I believe you have something to tell me?"

"I can restore your bending! Isn't that great?" Lin nodded. "We should restore it as soon as possible, then we can get back to Republic City and help your officers."

"Can I see my children first?" Lin interrupted. She didn't man to spoil Korra's excited state, but her own children hadn't spoken to her in over a week, and she found herself missing them greatly. Plus, she had some things she needed to get off of her chest. Katara nodded and went to get them before clearing the room so that they could speak alone.

"Mom!" Mai cried as she ran to Lin's side. "How are you? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"I am fine, Mai. Thank you. How are you guys?"

"We are good." Kaian and Lao answered at the same time. They looked oddly over to each other before chuckling quietly. Lin and Mai both rolled their eyes at the small display of brotherly affection. Lao spoke up next.

"But, I do believe you have some explaining to do, Mother. Starting with Councilman Tenzin." Lin's breathing hitched. _Crap, they already know. _She thought to herself.

"Yeah, Mom. Why don't you tell us about Dad." Mai urged further. "And how Kaian is an airbender! Oh, and then you can regale us on the reasons you wouldn't tell us about him. Oh, and don't bother with the not-enough-time act. We have all the time in the world."

Lin huffed, but complied to their wishes. "When I was nineteen, I was attacked by a firebender. Her was evil, and out for blood. Her burned me pretty badly, and after a few weeks in the Air Temple infirmary, it was declared that I could not bear children. However, by some miracle, I got pregnant with triplets. On the day I was to tell your father, he had decided that it would be best to end the relationship because I could not have children."

"But you were pregnant, why didn't you just say something?" Lao looked confused, but he soon shut his mouth and allowed his mother to keep speaking.

"Have you ever been in so much pain? Would you want to be with someone who didn't want to be with you? No? Didn't think so." Lin paused to take a breath. "I got into a fight with your grandmother, Toph, and that night I left for Chin Village. I stayed there for the duration of my pregnancy, and raised you alone until you were six years old. I hadn't spoken a word to my mother, or your grandparents, Katara and Aang. I hired Pai, she's a good lady, and I figured she could take care of you while I was away. I had a system in my head. I would return twice a year to visit for a month."

"But you only ever stayed three or four days, and sometimes we didn't see you for a year or two." Kaian dismissed her story began to argue with her.

"I know, and I am truly sorry. But if anyone ever found out about you, you would have been in grave danger, I was Police Captain, and soon Police Chief. Someone could have used you for bait! Anyways, back to the story. After you turned six, I returned to Republic City. Tenzin, your father, was engaged to Pema, and I couldn't bear the sight of the two. I was outraged, and I attempted to throw her in prison on petty unpaid parking ticket charges." There were a few snorts of laughter. "When he invited me to their wedding, I was hurt, and took comfort in knowing that you would never meet him. I didn't want you to. I loved him, hell, I still love him! I always will, even after I cross into the Spirit World. But, I was just so hurt and confused, and stupid. My mother told me on many an occasion that I needed to tell him, but I never did. I didn't want the trouble, or the press, or the heartbreak. I always wanted too. And then out of the blue, you three show up at my doorstep, mind you, during the revolution, and get yourselves kidnapped. I had to tell him, but I didn't want you to find out. When Kaian put two and two together, I made the decision for you three to return to Chin Village, and I decided to follow you there and begin your Metalbending training. Tenzin followed us, and Kaian ran away to Republic City," She glared over at him. "And I went to visit Tenzin. We got into an argument of sorts, and I ended up getting injured. He took me to see Katara, we stayed there for two weeks, give or take a few days.

"Once my leg was healed, we returned home, and all hell broke loose. My bending, Korra's bending, and here we are. Is there anything else you need to know?" The three of her children shook their heads.

'Wait," Mai frowned. "What now? The revolution is over, and things are returning to normal,"

"Normal being a relative term." Lao interjected. Mai hit him in the shoulder and continued with her question.

"Are you going to send us back to Chin Village?" Kaian perked up at the question and waited intently for his mother's answer.

"Oh, Spirits! Of course not!" She exclaimed. "Kaian has his airbending training, and you two need to learn Metalbending! I have taken the liberty of enrolling you in the academy, and I have even been looking at bigger apartments. You have the right to get to know your father as well, and he wants to get to know you as well." The triplets were oozing with joy at her response, and they gathered around to hug her, something that rarely happened.

* * *

Pema stood outside of Lin's door listening to the entire conversation. Her heart broke when she heard of how much Lin loved Tenzin, and how she broke the family apart. But, if she hadn't there would have been no Jinora, no Ikki, no Meelo, and certainly not a Rohan. She didn't regret what she had done, but she felt a smidge of guilt for the older woman in the infirmary.

She owed Lin her life and the lives of her children. If it hadn't been for her, then they would have probably died trying to escape. The amount of respect she carried for the ex-Chief was incomparable. And to know that Tenzin still loved Lin, it hurt, it stung, and her heart bled. Had she simply been a breeder for the duration of their marriage? Had loved been involved at all?

Of course it had.

Faintly, she could hear Rohan cry and Pema scurried away to hush the baby. However, she couldn't seem to shake the thoughts that consumed her mind. What happened now? Would Tenzin leave her for Lin? What about his new children? Would he love them more than the ones she had given him?

As she picked Rohan up, his crying died down a bit. She cooed to him, and hushed him, and fed him and changed him. The little boy was beautiful, a light in a tunnel of darkness. She just hoped that Tenzin wouldn't forget about her. But what did she have to doubt? He had married her after all.

* * *

Tenzin sat in the kitchen conversing with Korra about her training. "Now, I do believe you and Kaian should train together, yes?" Korra nodded in response. "You two shall attend every morning meditation, and I want you to try and seek Aang out as much as possible. He may be able to shed some light on your airbending."

"Yes sir."

"Around midday, you shall start your real training, when we return to the temple, that is. And you must go on a strict vegetarian diet until you master this last element." Tenzin finalized her schedule, causing her to frown in disappointment. "After you have mastered airbending, I shall take you to the Northern Air Temple, where you shall carve out your own pendant to wear around your neck."

"Why?"

"Because, you are not a nomad, so you do not get tattoos, you still must create an insignia to wear your pride for."

"Oh. Sounds fun." Korra took a sip of her Jasmine tea, complements from General Iroh, and put her dishes into the wash basin. She silently scrubbed her plates and dried them before putting them in the cupboard.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something important to discuss with Lin."

"Have fun, Mr. Heartbreaker." Tenzin growled beneath his breath and exited the kitchen in a flurry of robes.

Mako, almost being shoved to the side, scooted his way around the disgruntled airbender and walked next to Korra. His arms found their way around her waist, and he pulled her into a tight hug from behind. "Hey." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Hey." Korra wriggled free of his grasp and turned to face him. She wore a broad smile. "How are things with Asami?"

"Oh," Mako muttered. "We ended it. She was okay with it though, she has feelings for Kaian." He began to grin as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "But that's just fine with me." When he kissed her on the cheek, a faint blush rose to her face.

"Mhmm. I see." Korra stood on her tip toes and pulled Mako down for a kiss. Their lips met with an intense force as they moved together in sync. Mako was first to pull away, leaving behind a pouting Korra.

"I'm not an airbender, I can't hold my breath that long." The comment elicited a hardy laugh from the Avatar. He pulled her into his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I can't wait until we get back to Republic City, then I can take you on a real first date."

"Me either." Korra whispered as his smell engulfed her.

* * *

"We need to discuss some things, Lin." Tenzin shut the door loudly behind him. She opened one of her eyes to glower at him. "We need to discuss us."

"Mm. It can wait until after I've had my nap." Tenzin sat on the bed beside her and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"No, we need to talk now, then you need to go and get your bending restored. You've been asleep for a little over a week, you can't possibly be sleepy."

"Well, I am." Tenzin had no intentions to leave her alone, she realized. With a groan, Lin scooted herself into a sitting position. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, we never finished talking about us last time." He cautiously moved about the subject, unwilling to anger her.

"I know. And we need to." She replied. This response surprised the master airbender. "Whatever this is, it needs to stop." Tenzin's face paled, and his stomach knotted up.

"I don't want it to end." He arugued.

"I know, me either." She complied.

"So, why should it end?" He whispered. He leaned into her for a kiss, but she turned her head.

"Because you're married, and I'm not one to sour a marriage. It isn't right to Pema." She gently shoved him away. "No matter how much we love each other. What we really need to discuss is the children. Kaian wants to train with you, and Lao and Mai are starting in the Metalbending academy."

"So, move to the island. We have plenty of free rooms available, and the academy is just across the bay. Kaian can start his early meditations with Korra. And it'll give me a chance to get closer to them. Asami and Mako and Bolin already live on the island, I insist."

"I'm not moving onto the island, Tenzin." Lin shifted uneasily beside him. "We will let the kids decide, okay?" Tenzin nodded sadly as he stood to leave. "And, Tenzin?" He turned around. "I lied before, when I said I didn't love you." She shamefully admitted.

"I know." Tenzin smiled before sliding the door closed.

**Baduhduh. Yeah. Whatcha think? Telllll meeeee**** KK, review please. I loph you!**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: **Cracked

When Lin had returned to Republic City, her kids in tow and bending fully restored, she was immediately thrown back into office. Without much choice, she sent her Metalbenders to work and began feverish attempts to look for apartments near the dock to Air Temple Island. However, her reinstating didn't lend her to much free time, and as Equalists were still parading the streets with anger, she hadn't hardly a minute to search for a new home. It also didn't help much that her old house was destroyed by a raid directly from Amon.

She was currently living on Air Temple Island.

Despite the awkward conversations between her and Tenzin, she managed to keep her life relatively normal, for the time being. Conversely, her existence was repetitive and boring in her eyes. She would stir from her sleep early in the morning and have her cup of coffee before tiredly trudging her way to Headquarters. Paperwork awaited her every morning, endless stacks of it, followed by even more paperwork form the Council. After capturing the remaining Equalists, the police hadn't found much gang or triad activity, so action was fleeting and almost non-existent. When her shift would end, almost three hours later than it should have, she would drag her tired body back to the docks. The boat ride was torture and she often carried laxatives for the Boat Ride from Hell.

She never even stayed awake long enough for dinner.

Everyone was beginning to worry for the Chief, even her officers. They had noticed how tired she had become, how careless. Maybe it was because of her lack of sleep, or her lack of nutrition, but they debated that it would be better not to bother her as much as they could. Which was a good decision.

Lin was becoming more antisocial by the minute. She usually trained her kids in the afternoon, but eventually, she didn't even have the patience for that. Mai and Lao were having a hard time getting the hang of Metalbending, yet they were still pushing forward and eager to learn. Kaian, only a year away from becoming a Master Airbender, would tease their abilities, and it angered his mother, because she couldn't teach them. Lin would never admit it, but she lacked the social and instructive aspect of her mother's personality. When she was a kid, she was always a bit socially awkward and sarcastic. But, she was tough and she was a Beifong. So, she never let it get to her, she never taught.

When she began to teach the two eldest of the triplets, she found it hard and tiring and, most definitely, frustrating. She had no idea how her mother kept the patience to teach her, but, then again, she had gotten the hang of Metalbending on her first attempt.

"Okay, slowly, just feel for the refined earth in the metal. Concentrate." Her voice was biting and tired. Just by listening, one could tell that she was over-exhausted and utterly overworked. "Do you feel anything?"

"No." Mai shot back with a fierce tongue. She too was becoming rather tired of her mother's attitude toward teaching her. She would crawl into bed at night, feeling as though she had let her mother down in some odd sort of way. But, she hadn't. She was making her mother proud, she knew that. And the minute she actually metalbent, everything would be fixed. "I don't feel anything."

Lin smirked from her standing position beside Mai and Lao. Both were having difficulties in feeling and concentrating, so she had decided to use a placebo. In a frustrated decision, she had taken two slabs of platinum and displayed them before the two. Not only did it serve as an excellent exercise, it was quality entertainment. Soon enough, however, Lao and Mai's frustration grew and they were about ready to give up, and Lin felt as though she should tell them. "Anything yet?" A few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"No! Dammit."

"Nothing." Lao muttered.

"Well, that's good because this is platinum. It is impossible to bend. Not even your grandmother could bend it." Lin smiled at the two, a mock smile that increased the tension between the three.

"Mother!" Lin took the platinum pieces and set them on the ground and picked up two shiny, silver pieces of iron. "Ugh!" Mai roamed her hands over the smooth surface and gasped when she heard the singsong ring and vibrato that the piece sang out to her. "Mom, I feel it."

"Good, now concentrate and pull your hands into fists."

"Um, okay." Mai curled her hands at the palm and the metal followed her instruction. It curled and bent, it twisted and writhed under her control. She stood there in awe over her newfound ability.

* * *

Tenzin watched from the window as Lin put two new metal pieces in front of their kids. He had suspected that the plates were platinum, the way she heavily picked them up. He witnessed his kids metalbend for the first time, and he was proud, not only of their newborn aptitude, but of them, their being, their existence.

Life hadn't been easy on the master either.

The council was constantly shoving new bills down his throat whenever they could, and he hadn't been sleeping much either. He was constantly worrying about Lin's wellbeing while trying to decide what to do to ease off some of the awkwardness that had suddenly appeared between them. Many of his friends on the council had told him that he had aged ten years in only a week, and it was true. His eyes had bags and one could easily tell that he was extremely tired as well. If it weren't for Kaian, he would be getting more sleep, but the boy wanted to train day and night to become a master airbender before he turned twenty.

And Tenzin was helping him as best he could.

Sometimes, when he couldn't sleep, Tenzin would wander the corridors of the temple in search for a quiet place to meditate. He usually found refuge in a secluded pavilion his father had built in the woods. It was where Aang had entered the Spirit World, and only Tenzin knew about it. He made his way through the thick foliage of trees and onto the wooden gazebo only to be surprised by another person in his presence. The figure was facing away from him, leaning against the railing and speaking out loud to no one in particular. "Mother, I just don't know what to do anymore." He recognized the voice as Lin's and realized that she was praying to Toph for guidance. It was something personal, something he shouldn't have been there to witness, but he did and he instantly felt guilty. A small sniffle sounded in the silent atmosphere. She was crying. Something was very wrong, Tenzin was sure of that, but he couldn't bring himself to give away his position. So, he sat, and he listened. "I can't keep this up anymore. I'm too tired, Mom. It's too much."

Tenzin listened intently for most of the time she was talking, trying desperately to decipher what she had meant. Nonetheless, he couldn't, and it bothered him greatly. He had robust feelings for the woman in front of him, she had always made him question everything he knew about her. She was a puzzle and he was always trying to put her together. It became impossible sooner or later, and he readily gave up trying to understand the maze that was Lin Beifong.

In his thought, Tenzin hadn't realized that Lin had stopped speaking, that she was now full on sobbing on her knees in the far corner of the pavilion. It wasn't normal, as of late she had had loads of stress dumped on her and she was tired. She was so tired. Tenzin jumped to his feet and ran over to her, wrapping an arm gently around her shoulders and pulling her in tight. She grabbed his robes and melted into him, her crying got even louder. "I can't do it anymore, Tenzin. I can't, I just can't." Placing a tender kiss to the top of her head, Tenzin shushed her and pulled her even closer.

"It's okay, Lin. It's okay." The sudden realization that everything was not okay came in a wave of nostalgia. It appeared, to Tenzin, that the unbreakable woman had finally cracked.

**Ugh, writers block is a butt. I hope you like this chapter, I know it's a little jumpy. Read and Review please**** More updates coming soon. Sorry to keep ya'll waiting!**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**: Put the Pieces Back Together

Tenzin had stayed with Lin for the remainder of that night, his shoulder served as place for her to cry, and she readily buried her face into his cloaks and wept. Drivel and tears soaked up small spots on the once red and orange robes and her eyes began to rise. The red puffiness was swelling her eyes closed and her nose was turning a crimson shade against the pale hue of her skin. Still, she continued to sob as her breaths came in quick, choking gasps. Her eyes had long since glazed over with the familiar lace of tears and sadness; the air around them began to smell of the saline substance. Lin's knuckles were white, for they clutched the front flap of Tenzin's mastery robes so tightly. She had curled her legs up under herself, using her grip on him for balance, and allowed her body to cave into a comatose state. She was unmoving, like the rock she bent, but she was broken, like the boulders she crushed. Her mind was a daze, and she found it hard to register what was even going on. The only thing Lin recognized was the faint smell of sandalwood on Tenzin's clothing and the warmth that they provided her. She no longer cared about her strong façade; it had been destroyed long before. She was mentally and physically drained, of emotion and of motivation. Determination was fleeing before her; it made her feel older and worn down. The distant shushing noises that escaped Tenzin's lips calmed her more than anything. The soft breeze that rolled through her hair and rustled the leaves on the trees around her was soothing. She could hear the rocking of the waves against the cliff side, a harmonious sound that lulled her to sleep most nights. Lin was sapped of all tears and her breathing began to calm once more. She nestled even tighter into Tenzin when the zephyr began to pick up more and more. Goosebumps had begun to rise upon her arms and legs, and the hair on the back of her neck began to stick up. Her teeth chattered from the crying, and she released her grasps on the auburn fabric. Blood rushed back to fingers with retaliation against the cold. When she felt she could speak, she did. "I'm sorry, Tenzin. I didn't mean to ruin your meditation." Gone was her vulnerability, replaced by a professional etiquette.

"No, don't worry about it. Are you feeling better?" He placed a gently, warm hand on her freezing shoulder. The small contact initiated a spark of electricity, but neither hinted at moving away. She sniffled and wiped her nose of the snotty residue that had taken a presence.

"Yes, thank you." The yellow rays of morning light began to peak over the trees, another night without sleep had passed them. "I should probably get to work." Her legs, now numb under her form, uncrossed and she started to get up from her seated position.

Tenzin was stilled worried about her. There was a chink in her armor, one that could break her easily, and if she wasn't thinking clearly, it would be easy to use that as an advantage. "Lin, take the day off. Get some sleep, eat, relax. You could use it."

Lin sighed and nodded her head. It wasn't worth the fight. Her stomach rumbled, telling her that she needed to eat, something she hadn't thought much of in the past few weeks. She shoved her hand out and the airbender took it and pulled himself to his feet. The forest, still dark, was beginning to fill with the morning mist, and the light began to radiate warmth through the foliage of the trees. Lin basked in the light for only a few seconds before following Tenzin back to the dining hall.

* * *

Pema had breakfast already laid out on the table. When she saw Lin and Tenzin marching up the hill, talking quietly and laughing slightly, her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. She continued to stare until the smell of smoke reached her nose, and she looked down at the burned hash radish that sat in the pan. The acolyte sighed and emptied the charred remains into a trash bin by the sink and helped her children set the table.

"Jinora, can you go and check on Rohan? And Ikki, go and wake the triplets." The nodded and slowly began to make their way out of the kitchen. "Go on." She ushered with a smile. But, when the door to the kitchen opened and the two adults entered the dining room, her happy portico faded and was replaced with anger and jealousy. Pema made her way around the table and through the doorway that led to the sink, returning with a small platter of rice cakes and moon peach juice. The juice sloshed about its container with every aggravated step she took.

"Here, let me help you with that." Lin hurried as the pitcher began to slip. She caught it before it did, droplets splattering over the edge of the container. "Damn, don't worry. I'll clean it up." She set the decanter on the table and left to go get a clean towel from the cupboard. Pema turned angrily towards Tenzin.

"Where were you last night?" She chirped. Tenzin gulped anxiously and pulled at his robes. His wife was under the impression that what had gone on between Tenzin and Lin, the feelings that he thought he had, was just a weird reaction to finding that he had other children. She thought it was over.

"I was meditating." Pema raised a brow.

"Oh, really? Where were you meditating." She inquired with her hand on her hip. Her weight shifted from one point to the other as she awaited an answer.

"In a place that my father had built on the island." His attitude was all knowing and his voiced filled with scoffs. As Pema began to protest, Mai and Lao walked through the doorway.

"Wow," said Lao. "Something smells amazing." He pulled a cushion from under the low table and sat with his legs out. Manners were nonexistent by means of eating and he didn't even wait for the others to join him before stuffing his face hardily with the bread and dumplings. Mai sneered at her brother's unintelligence and pulled out a cushion on the opposite side of the table. She crossed her legs and scanned the room wearily.

"Okay, I think it's all cleaned up." Lin shouted as she walked through the doorway. She spotted Lao first and scolded him for his manners before setting the moon peach juice in the center of the large table and sighing. Out of the corner of her eye, she perceived Pema's glare and her semi-smile paled into that of a scowl. Her eyes narrowed, and she ground her teeth once more, causing the headache she had carried around for almost three days to return with a vengeance. "Let's eat." She grumbled and took her place by Mai.

After complimenting Pema greatly for the large breakfast she had prepared, Lin scurried out of the kitchen and walked on the rolling hills of the island. The softness of the earth was real, unlike the rock used in the city. It didn't seem to behave as it was supposed to. She continued to allow her legs to carry her across the remainder of the island and over to a lush, green patch of grass that overlooked the cliff side. The grass, still wet with the morning mist, was thicker in this area of the islet. It filled the air with the smell of dewdrop and heavy rain. She crossed her legs and sunk down onto her knees. When her legs hit the slippery ground, her hands instantly went to pull out a small blade of the grass. She held it up to inspect it as a tiny drop of water rolled down the piece and stopped at the very tip. It began stretching slowly and eventually fell to its demise on her metal armor. Lin exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding before falling onto her back in the field.

She gazed up at the clouds, watching them roll by carelessly until her eyelids began to droop. She soft sound of the breeze and the crashing of the waves again the rocks lulled her to sleep, like a lullaby a mother would sing a child.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark, and no one had seen the Chief of Police in hours. She hadn't returned for lunch or dinner, and Tenzin was becoming more worried by the second. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration and his bottom lip pushed out into a pout. Korra and her friends opted to go and search for her in the city, but they had returned hours before empty handed and exhausted. Mai and Kaian had taken the ferry over Yue Bay and had gone to check with the police. However, they too showed up with nothing, and Tenzin's worries only grew. He paced back and forth with anticipation.

The only place he hadn't checked was his father's pavilion, but he doubted she would have gone there after the previous night's events. "Pema, I am going to go look for Lin." She nodded, worry etched on her face. Tenzin closed the door to their home and strode onto the large plain of grass. He walked, calling out her name a few times, until he reached the other side of Air Temple Island. When he received nothing in return, he began to walk faster and called out her name more frequently. But to his dismay, no one answered him. He walked to the edge of the tree line and began to call her name. "Lin!" He had called. There was no response.

In his peripheral vision, he saw a figure shift at the base of a small tree. "Lin?"

"Hm?" She purred quietly. She turn her collar and gazed up at the tall man standing only mere feet away from her. Her legs were stretched out and she leaned against the tree trunk tiredly. There was a slight movement from beside her as Tenzin sat down, his cloaks flowing over the once green garden of lush grass. Lin shifted her weight and leaned on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" He inquired. His gaze shifted over to look down at her. "We've been looking for you."

"Relaxing, sleeping, mostly thinking." Her thoughts moved to her mother. "I've done a lot of thinking."

"About what?"

"It's nice, you know. This area. When I was a kid I used to sit out here, during your meditation. I always loved the smell of the grass and the sounds that the waves made. Sometimes I even fell asleep, and I would wake up right before lunch. You were never done with meditation so I always made it back before you finished, but I remember coming here after I got my scars, and after the Yakone Trial, when I was really stressed out. It was always a private place for me to think and to take a breather.

"I haven't had a breather in nearly twenty years. Since the triplets were born. It was always work, go home, work and go home. I never had much time to relax. I don't even think I really remembered what relaxing was." She avidly avoided answering his question directly and gazed out into the field. Tenzin, understanding that she didn't wish to speak about it, nodded his head as he too released a long breath of air. When he looked over at her, he could tell that she was still broken, that a heavy weight still barred down on her and wore her out. She still looked tired and beaten, abused by life. But in some way, she looked stronger and ready to take on the world. She had found a missing piece, and all he needed to do now, was put her back together.

**Two updates, one week? What is this? Idk. I don't really favor this chapter, it's a little boring, but all of the other chapters have been like BAM BAM BAM action here and there, action EVERYWHERE. So, I thought it could use a breather. I thought this would suffice**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


End file.
